See Her Smile
by JordynLeighThomas
Summary: From the second that they met they knew that they were going to be great friends, but what happens when friendship suddenly becomes something more, and are they willing to take that risk? Teddy/Addison pairing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first attempt at an Addison/Teddy pairing. This little tidbit came to me out of nowhere, and I just couldn't let it sit. My grammar is terrible, so if you see something that needs to be fixed, let me know! I'm not sure where this is going, but I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Grey's Anatomy. If I did, Lexie wouldn't be dead and Teddy wouldn't be running off to run some hospital.

-Jordyn

* * *

Teddy looked at the red haired woman sitting across from her, and tried to remember exactly when her feelings for the woman had started. From the second that their best friends had introduced them, they knew they were instantly going to be friends. But for Teddy it also ran deeper than that, being around Addison made her feel safe, and loved, and every time Addison hugged her it felt like she was coming home. She tried to remember the exact moment that she knew she was in love with Addison Montgomery, but she couldn't pinpoint it. But every moment she spent with Addison made her fall more in love with the red haired beauty.

"Earth to Teddy," Addie said, waving a hand in front of her friends face when it became clear that Teddy hadn't heard a word she'd said for the last twenty minutes. "Anyone home in there?" she asked, tapping Teddy on the head, which made the other woman smile.

"Yeah, sorry," she said, having the grace to look embarrassed. "What did you say?"

Instead of repeating her whole monologue, she just repeated her last question. "Do I have something in my teeth?" Teddy turned her head slightly to the right, trying to figure out where Addison was going with this.

"Uhm, no? Why?" When Addison gave her a half-cocked smile, she knew that she was caught.

"Because you've been staring at me for the last twenty minutes with a dopey smile on your face. So, either I have something in my teeth, or you were off in Teddy land again. So which one is it?" Again, Teddy managed to look sheepish as she dropped her eyes to the plate in front of her.

"I was just thinking," she said, never taking her eyes off the plate, and trying to hide behind her long, blonde hair.

"About?" Addison prodded, trying to get her friend to open up.

"Nothing, and everything," she answered honestly.

"Well whoever it is must be pretty damn special to put that kind of a smile on your face," Addison said, moving her hand slightly closer to Teddy's.

"Yeah," she said, enjoying the almost contact between their hands. "She definitely is." Addison's eyes shot up at the word she. Up until now, they had never discussed their sex lives outside of what each of them knew, so the news threw Addison. She always had her suspicions, but she was waiting until Teddy came to her. Unlike Callie, it didn't take a kick In the pants for her to realize her feelings. Teddy didn't realize what she had said until she saw the emotions racing across her friends face.

"Shit, Addie. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come out to you like this… I didn't want to make you uncomfortable... I just..." Addison put her finger to her friend's lips to stop her rambling, even if she was adorable. She had been spending too much time with Robbins and their daughter.

"Babe, it's okay. I'm not freaked out. Hell, Callie and Zo are my two best friends. It doesn't bother me at all." the term of endearment slipped off her tongue like she used it every day, and as the panic of accidentally outing herself began to subside, a whole new wave of emotions washed over her. Addison had called her babe, and she wasn't running out of the cafe. Quite the opposite actually, Addison slipped out of her side of the booth and into Teddy's to wrap her arms around her friend. Despite the fact that they'd hugged before, something about this hug was different. She just couldn't put her finger on it yet.

"You know that Zo, Callie and I all have to meet her to make sure that she's good for you, right?" Addison said as Teddy laid her head against her shoulder. Something about the slightly intimate gesture just felt right, and Teddy wasn't one to question the opportunity to be close to Addison.

"I think you'd approve," She mumbled. "But it's never going to happen, so there's not actually anything for you to approve of." She almost huffed. There was something weird about talking to Addison about her feelings for her, without actually telling her.

"Why's that?" Addison asked, running her fingers through the blonde's hair, with her other hand slowly drawing circles on Teddy's thigh. She was having a hard time focusing on what Addison said with each pass of her fingers. She forced herself to focus long enough to form a coherent thought.

"Because she's straight." She deadpanned, as if the answer was so obvious, "And she wouldn't want to be with someone like me."

"Theodora Altman!" Teddy winced at the use of her full name, and the way that Addison's voice sounded like she was disciplining a misbehaved child. "Anyone, man or woman would be lucky to be with you. You are an amazing doctor, you're smart and funny and kind, and beautiful beyond belief. You carry yourself with confidence and grace. Your smile can light up a room, and I will always be better because I knew you. So if this woman is dumb enough to not see that in you, then she does not deserve you." As Addison spoke, Teddy could feel herself relaxing into Addison's embrace. She had called her beautiful. Even though she was trying not to get her hopes up, there was a small part of her that wondered what would happen if she just leaned over and kissed the woman who was holding her. The thought seemed to be mutual as each woman unconsciously licked her lips.

Teddy's eyes darted from her mouth to her eyes, looking for silent permission. What she saw there was a mix of desire and something that Teddy could only define as something resembling love. Addison always said more with her eyes than with words, and Teddy took the silent encouragement, and leaned in to close the gap between the two of their lips. A feather light kiss, that's all it took for Teddy to be hooked. The idea of kissing Addison made her giddy, and the taste of her lips was one that she knew she would never grow tired of.

As she leaned in for another kiss, someone clearing their throat beside the booth made both women snap apart, a blush rising in both of their cheeks.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting," Meredith said sheepishly, suddenly finding the floor very interesting. "But Arizona needs Teddy. She's been paging you for almost an hour, and she finally sent me to find you." Teddy just sighed as a new blush began to rise; both at the idea of being caught in such a compromising position with another female doctor, and at the fact that she had turned her pager off for what Teddy considered a date with Addison, and now she was going to have to explain that to Arizona.

"Thank you Grey. Tell Arizona that I'll be right there." Satisfied that her job had been done, Meredith turned on her heels and made her way back out of the coffee shop. Derek was not going to believe this.

After Meredith was out of sight, Teddy dropped her head back against Addison's shoulder and groaned. "I don't want to go," she said quietly. She was afraid that if she moved, Addison would disappear. That everything that had happened between them would just turn out to be one of her extremely realistic dreams.

"You have to," Addison said, lifting her head so their eyes met. "The tiny humans need the Goddess of Cardio to help them. Do you really want to leave this in Christina's hands?" She groaned again.

"Did you have to bring up the tiny humans?" she rolled her eyes as Addison's face beamed.

"Yes, because you are just as much a sucker for them as Karev. Go save your tiny humans. I'm not going anywhere. I promise. We need to talk about this, but it can wait." Teddy just nodded as she lifted herself from against the warmth of Addison. The second she lost contact with her body, it felt like a piece of her was missing. She was in big trouble.

"I'll call you later," she said as she slipped on her jacket. Unsure of where they stood, and if that standing allowed for a goodbye kiss, she settled for a kiss on the top of Addison's head. Addison's face burst into a smile.

"Be a rock star!" she called after the blonde woman. Okay, maybe it wasn't just Teddy that had been spending too much time with the Robbins-Torres clan. She couldn't help but smile at that though. She suddenly realized that for the first time, she could see herself doing that; the domestic life, including a wife and kids. How could one kiss, that shouldn't have happened, turn her entire world upside down?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay so, I don't love this at all. But I need to get some story established while I figure out exactly where I want to take this. I'll do my best to make this much more exciting soon!

Enjoy!

-Jordyn

* * *

"So I heard that someone was out to lunch with a beautiful redhead while I was here trying to save lives," Arizona teased as she wheeled up beside her friend at the nurse's station. Even at her age, Arizona insisted on wearing her heelys, much to Callie's dismay. Teddy just groaned, but she couldn't keep a smile off her face at her friend's excitement, even if it meant dealing with the teasing that came with it. She should have known better than to think that Meredith would keep her mouth shut about what she saw, but at least it was Zo asking and not Derek. She shivered at the thought of facing Derek. No one wants to be on the receiving end of an angry McDreamy rant. That led to thoughts of how sexy Addison looked when she was angry, and how she liked to pick little fights just to see that fire in her eyes. Her smile grew at the though of Addison, and their kiss, however brief. "Earth to Teddy," Arizona said, poking her friend's side.

"Sorry," she whispered, dropping her eyes to the floor when she realized she had been staring again. "I've just been a little distracted recently. I've had a lot on my mind. " Well that was partly the truth, anyway. Arizona just looked at her friend, letting her know that she knew there was more, and she wasn't going to get away until she spilled. Sofia was going to have it tough once that look got turned on her. Again, a small smile spread across her face, but quickly disappeared as she tried to decide how much to tell her friend. It's not like they didn't share everything. She knew that Arizona would never judge her for kissing another woman, it was just the fact that the other woman happened to be Addison Montgomery that had her more than a little nervous. When Arizona reached over and lifted her chin so that they were eye to eye, she had no choice but to spill. "It's just hard," She sighed, trying to decide how to word what she wanted to say. "To have Addie in Seattle and not see her every chance I get. I turned my pager off because I wanted to be able to have some uninterrupted time with my friend. Sometimes I wish she didn't live so damn far away. I know that LA isn't actually that far, but I miss the days when she was down the hall, and it didn't cost me $300 to see her…" Arizona watched her friend closely as she ranted. There was something different about the way she said her name, and the way that her eyes lit up at the thought of Addison being in the city. It didn't take a rocket scientist to put two and two together.

When it was clear that Teddy had run out of things to say, Arizona stepped closer to her friend and put a reassuringly hand on her shoulder. She could tell that the woman was nervous, because like her and her daughter, Teddy tended to talk too much when there was something she was trying not to say.

"Teddy," Arizona started cautiously, "What aren't you telling me?" She was using her kid friendly voice that got children to confess to things, and she knew she was caught, but that didn't make it easier to say. She hadn't admitted to anyone, other than Addison, how she felt about the neonatal surgeon, and that had been under an entirely different set of circumstances. So, saying it out loud to Arizona made it that much more real.

"I KISSED ADDISON." She blurted out, avoiding Arizona's gaze. The second the words had left her mouth; she felt a weight lift off her shoulders. Suddenly, it felt like she wasn't trying to carryall this all on her own anymore; no matter how Zo reacted to the news. In the range of things she was expecting to hear about Addison, her best friend kissing her had to be at the bottom of the list. Not that she was surprised over the taller blonde's feelings toward Addison, she had always suspected. No, what surprised her was the blonde's willingness to act on her feelings. Her shock must have shown on her face because Teddy suddenly became anxious, playing with a loose string on her top. After another minute of silence while Arizona stood studying her, as if trying to figure out the answers without asking questions; Teddy couldn't take it anymore.

"Zo, please say something..." the pleading look in her eyes finally snapped Arizona out of her surprised state, and a smile spread across her face.

"Callie is going to be so jealous!" Now it was Teddy's turn to be shocked. She had expected Arizona to take it well, but not this well. "You know, she's always had a thing for Addie." A laugh might have escaped her lips. Great, not only was she competing with the entire world, her best friends wife had the hots for her too.

"That's all you have to say? Not even a wow?" Teddy's voice held a hint of anger that she was trying to keep in check. She didn't know why she was angry, but she knew that Arizona hadn't actually done anything to warrant her being blown up at.

"What do you want me to say, Teddy?" Arizona looked her best friend square in the eye, letting her know that she wasn't going to take this crap. "That I ready knew? Because I did. I always had my suspensions about you, because my gaydar is awesome! And then we can talk about the way you talk about Addison, and the way your face lights up when you talk about her, or when you're thinking about her. I probably knew before you did that you loved her. So no, I'm not going to say wow. I'm going to hug you, and tell you I'm proud of you, and then rub it in my wife's face that her number one picked you!" After her ramble, Arizona pulled her friend into a tight hug, and whispered in her ear. "I am so incredibly proud of you Theodora. I just want you to be happy." And after a pause she added, "And I'm sorry for pulling you away from what sounds like an exciting date. But the tiny humans need you."

She couldn't help but laugh at Arizona's choice of words, and when the two pulled apart there were tears in both sets of eyes. Arizona let a smile play across her face that Teddy couldn't help but return. She could see how Callie fell so easily for the woman in front of her. She wondered if it had been the same for them as it was for her and Addison. That gradual change from friends to something more, or if they knew the moment they met that some day they'd end up married with a beautiful daughter.

A slight tap on her shoulder brought her back to reality, and a smiling Arizona.

"You know," She said, taking Teddy's arm, "If you keep getting lost in your own thoughts like that with that dopey smile on your face, someone is eventually going to catch on that something is up." Her tone was teasing, but she was doing her best to keep a stern look on her face, which failed miserably as Teddy opened and closed her mouth a few times, unable to form words. She was speechless, and that seemed to amuse Arizona even more. "Come on, let's go be awesome." With that, her best friend was pulling her down the hall toward their patient's room.


	3. Chapter 3

So, I moved back to school today, only to discover that the Internet in my apartment doesn't work! So I'm loading this directly from my phone, with almost non-existent editing. I'm so sorry. Try and bare with me.

I do have chapter 4 written, and 5 is in progress, so updates should come pretty quickly over the next few days. I hope you like it!

-Jordyn.

* * *

Addison was curled up in the corner of the couch in the attending's lounge waiting for Teddy to finish her surgery. The events from the previous day kept playing through her head, and try as she might, she couldn't keep a smile from pulling at her lips. She had kissed Teddy, or Teddy had kissed her. Either way, she finally got to kiss the woman that she had spent the better part of the last year thinking about. Now she was waiting for said person to finish saving a life, so that they could finally talk.

Part of her wanted to run, because if they didn't talk about it, if they didn't try and put a label on it, then she could always hold on to that moment. In that moment she was truly happy. But the idea of seeing Teddy again had her rooted to her seat, doing her best to wait patiently for her friend. There had been a steady stream of people through the lounge, each one excited to see her, but nothing could top Callie's surprise to see her. Callie had known that there was something going on with her friend, but she couldn't figure out exactly what that something was.

She hadn't told her best friend that she was in town because she wasn't sure how long the trip would last. That had been happening more and more lately. Either Addison would make the trip from LA to see Teddy, or Teddy would make the trip down to see her. It was their little secret, and in those moments, nothing else existed. Somewhere along the line, their relationship had changed, and suddenly, the nights that they spent in the same bed after falling asleep talking meant more, and had started to become less of an accident. Addison found herself craving that time with Teddy, and she couldn't help but smile at the though of her friend, and maybe more?

There wasn't an exact moment where she could look back and say that's when she fell in love with Teddy Altman. Instead it had been a gradual progression. She found herself letting touches linger a little longer, and sitting closer than she needed to, and making the ridiculous trip up to Seattle to see someone that she couldn't stop thinking about. Looking back, it all made sense. She had loved Teddy all along, she just hadn't seen it. From the moment that Callie and Arizona had introduced them, Addison could tell that there was something special about the woman, and she had spent the last year learning just how special she truly was.

The sound of the door opening brought her out of her thoughts, and face to face with the woman that had been occupying her thoughts as of late. She couldn't keep a smile off her face as she locked eyes with her cardio God. She shook her head slightly trying to clear that thought from her head. Teddy wasn't hers, at least not yet.

"Hi," she whispered, while extracting herself from the couch. Her muscles screamed in protest. Looking down at her watch, she realized why. She had been sitting in the same positions for almost 3 hours, completely lost in her own head.

"Hi," she whispered back, taking a step towards the red head. She needed to be close to her, but neither of them knew exactly where they stood in their relationship, and thus left them at a loss for a greeting. The awkward moment passed when Addison closed the gap between them, engulfing Teddy in her arms. While the change was welcome, Teddy almost wished that things hadn't changed. She missed the way things were, where she wasn't questioning every move and thought that passed through her head.

"How'd the surgery go?" Addison asked the woman in her arms, who had laid her head against her shoulder, and slipped her arms around her waist. The close contact melting away the tension in her body. When she didn't answer, Addison continued. "That good, huh?" Teddy just nodded, not trusting her voice.

Wrapped in Addison's arms she felt invincible, like none of the last five hours mattered. In her arms she felt like nothing bad could touch her. Sensing Teddy's need, she just held her tighter, trying to take away the pain and hurt in her eyes. Addison didn't push for information, but instead just held her until she was ready to talk.

"Arizona and I lost a patient. A twelve year old girl. She had her whole life ahead of her, and I couldn't save her..." She said, pulling back from Addison's embrace just enough to look her in the eye. Her eyes were brimming with tears, and it broke Addison's heart. She reached up to wipe a tear away, and lightly pressed a kiss to her lips. There wasn't a need in the kiss, but instead a sense of comfort, giving Teddy something to hold on to.

Despite the events of the past few hours, a small smile graced the cardio surgeon's face as they pulled apart. But then, Addison always seemed to have that effect on her. Never completely breaking contact, Teddy pulled herself away from Addison's embrace enough to be able to think clearly, and regroup.

As her brain took a moment to catch up to her body; the roller coaster of emotions that she had been riding for the last forty eight hours hit her all at once, and it was all that Teddy could do to keep her eyes open. The comfort of having Addison's hand on her back, and the pure joy of knowing that yesterday's events weren't a dream was enough to send Teddy quickly towards a near catatonic state.

Sensing Teddy's impending adrenaline crash, Addison maneuvered them toward the couch that had been her home for the last few hours, and carefully helped her down. Settling herself in as well, Teddy swiftly turned so that her body reached from end to end, and pulled Addison with her. Whether it was a conscious decision, she placed her head against Addison's chest, sighing in contentment at the familiar comfort of Addison's skin and scent. Before Addison had time to process what was happening, Teddy's breathing had evened out, and she was asleep.

Addison couldn't help but smile at how adorable she was as she slept. The guard that she kept up during the day fell, and that's when Addison thought that she was most beautiful. Sliding her arm out from under a slumbering Teddy, Addison wrapped her in a tight embrace, and settled in for a nap herself. She knew that her muscles were going to protest, but at present, she didn't care. All that mattered was that Teddy was comfortable and happy.

She also knew that deep down, they shouldn't be doing this; with their relationship on the verge of something new. But she also knew that she was the only one that could provide her friend with the comfort that she needed, and she was more than willing to oblige. They would talk later.


	4. Chapter 4

So, I think this is actually going where I want it to! I don't love it, but I also know that if I don't post it now, then I never will!

Classes start up on Monday, meaning I won't be able to update as often. But know that I'm not giving up on this story!

-Jordyn

* * *

"Seriously? Karev?" A voice echoed through her head, pulling the half awake doctor into full consciousness. "There are 200 doctors in this hospital, and you decide to sleep with Alex?" Addison was becoming more alert, and with each passing second there was a conversation growing louder that she wanted no part in. She just prayed that they kept it outside the lounge. Not once did her mind stop to think about the compromising position she found herself in. But instead, she was trying to find ways to go back to sleep. All she wanted to do was enjoy a few more blissful minutes with Teddy in her arms.

"I'm an adult and I can sleep with whomever I please!" April screamed back, busting through the door. Addison cursed whatever God she had angered this week. She had obviously done something to deserve this cosmic payback of allowing her and Teddy virtually no privacy.

"But Karev? You could do so much..." Jackson screeched, following April into the lounge. Both doctors stopped dead at the sight before them. Not only was Teddy comfortably situated on top of Addison, with their legs tangled together. But somewhere along the line, Teddy had managed to work her hand under Addison's shirt, and now had a firm grasp on a full breast. Addison couldn't help but enjoy the irony of being caught in the act by three different interns in just as many days. However, this was not how she had intended to announce their relationship. If they even had one.

"Wow," Jackson managed, after taking in the scene in front of him. There was no way to misinterpret what was going on, as Teddy's hand was her own demise. April just stood back, her jaw on the floor.

"I... Uh..." April sputtered. Unlike her partner, she wasn't able to form coherent thoughts as she tried to banish the image in front of her from her memory, forever. No one needed to see one of their most respected attendings feeling up anyone, let alone another woman. Especially when that woman happens to be your boss' ex-wife.

"Is there something I can help you two with? Or are you just enjoying the free show?" Addison snapped as she carefully slid Teddy's hand from her shirt. The blonde moaned in protest while the interns standing in front of her had the good grace to look embarrassed. After an awkward silence, April couldn't take it anymore.

"You uh, you do know this is a public area, right?" April asked, avoiding Addison's gaze. The red head gave her a glare that said 'no shit Sherlock.' Jackson was still lost in his own thoughts at how sexy the two doctors looked together.

"Yes, I'm quite aware Dr. Kepner. Thank you." Addison tried to dull her glare down slightly while looking at April, after all. It was her fault for falling asleep in the lounge, with Teddy.

"Were just gonna, uhm, gonna go get back to work." Avery said with a wicked smile, and with that he was out the door. April followed close behind him without another word.

Knowing her glare would do little good through the door, Addison sighed, and flung an arm over her eyes. This couldn't be happening. Surely she was still asleep, and the awkward situation she found herself in was just the universe playing a cruel joke on her for not talking to Teddy earlier. Cosmic payback for letting Teddy think that maybe things could go somewhere. She did love Teddy, there was no question about that, but she wasn't ready to shout it from the rooftops yet.

The sudden movement seemed to shake the blonde surgeon out of her sleep, but she remained on top of Addison, much too content to even consider moving. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and gave a little yawn that Addie couldn't help but smile at. Teddy was adorable when she was half asleep; and it was that adorableness that was making it hard to be upset with the woman in front of her. She hadn't done anything that someone else in the same situation wouldn't have done. It was a natural progression of their relationship. Addison just wished that two interns hadn't witnessed this new development.

Addison let the moment stretch a little longer, trying to find the right words to say, and enjoy having Teddy in her arms, maybe for the last time.

"Did you have a nice nap?" She asked, absently drawing small patterns on Teddy's back with her free hand. She discovered a few particularly ticklish spots that she would remember for another time.

"I did. Sorry I passed out on you like that." She snuggled closer to Addison, so there was virtually no space between their two bodies, and that's how she liked it. The closeness of Addison kept the demons away, and she wasn't ready to face them just yet.

"It's alright." She reassured her, "But I think you should probably know, April and Jackson came barging in here about ten minutes ago, and saw... Well," She tried to find a nice way to say it without embarrassing Teddy, until she realized there wasn't one.

"Saw what?" Teddy asked, her voice urging Addison to go on.

"Saw us sleeping, and well... Your hand was kinda up my shirt, and holding onto my breast." A blush quickly rose in Teddy's face, and her breath caught in her throat. Addison could feel the other woman's reactions more than she could see them.

"Addie..." Teddy tried to find a way out of the jam she had managed to get herself into. "I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to... I guess I should have warned you that I'm a cuddler when I'm exhausted." If possible, Teddy's face became a deeper shade of red as she spoke, while Addison was trying to contain her laughter at how flustered she was. Deciding to add a little more fuel to the fire, Addie went on.

"It also seems, at least from my experience, that you are a breast woman. I'm learning all kinds of new things about you today!" Teddy just buried her head in Addison's shoulder, while Addison's body was shaking with her laughter.

As they both collected themselves, Teddy spoke.

"You know, between Grey, Kepner and Avery, we're going to be hospital gossip for months!" she joked, placing a kiss on Addison's exposed collarbone.

Addison instantly tensed at the words. She couldn't stand the thought of her personal life being the talk of the hospital, again. She cared for Teddy, more than she'd like to admit. But the thought of the entire hospital being involved in yet another of her relationships was just too much. Teddy felt the shift in Addison's body, and she pulled away to look her in the eye.

"And that bothers you, doesn't it?" Teddy looked Addison in the eye, daring her to deny it, but Addison couldn't hold her gaze. "I know that everything with Derek and Mark was ugly, but us. We'd be beautiful. They wouldn't be talking about us because of a mistress, but because of how great we were together." Addison's breath caught in her throat at Teddy's words. She knew on some level that she was right, but the thought of people judging her again was still there.

"Teddy, I just," Addison fought to find the right words. "I can't have my personal life be the amusement of this hospital yet again. My friends are here. Even if I'm not." And I'm not ready to tell the whole world how I feel about you yet, she didn't add.

"Then give it a few weeks. We'll lay low, and it'll blow over. They'll find someone else to gossip about. They always do." Teddy didn't see what was holding her back. She finally found someone that made her happy, and she didn't really care if the world knew, as long as she had Addison in her arms. She had always acknowledged her attraction to women, but she had never found a reason to make it know, at least not before Addison.

"Teddy," Addison tried to protest again, but Teddy stopped her with her lips pressed against her own. She thought about protesting and pulling away, but the feel of Teddy's lips against hers robbed her of any ability to think clearly. The kiss was soft, but not lacking emotion, and it conveyed everything that Teddy was feeling. The possibility of what they could be, and just how good they could be together. If she couldn't tell Addison, then she would do everything in her power to show her.

When they pulled apart, Teddy let her head drop against Addison's shoulder; a broad grin plastered across her face. Addison had a similar smile on her face, but it was also mixed with a bit of sadness. As much as she wanted to give Teddy everything, she knew in her heart that she just, couldn't. There were things she wasn't ready to face, and the whole world knowing about her relationship with Teddy was one of them.

"Come on, let's get some food in you before you pass out on me again," Addison joked, effectively changing the subject, and avoiding the elephant in the room. She hoped that maybe if she pretended that it was there, it might eventually go away. She wanted to spend a few, uninterrupted minutes with the woman she loved, yes loved, before it was all taken from her.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter 5! It's longer than the previous chapters, but I wanted to make sure that I got everything in. I'm putting this out there with virtually no sleep, so I apologize now if it doesn't make sense!

A few of you said that you wanted to see Addison freak out, and here it is! The best part is that the story was already going there! I'm talking to you AnonymousFae! :]

I hope you enjoy!

-Jordyn

* * *

The two made their way out of the lounge, closer together than the situation required, but not close enough to cause suspicion. While neither would admit it, they each took comfort in the other woman's presence as they walked into the fire. They knew what was waiting for them, and yet neither was willing to say out loud what they both were thinking.

Teddy had to resist the urge to grab Addison's hand and pull her back into their sanctuary where nothing could touch them. She was already starting to feel the change in the way people looked at her, but she brushed it off for Addison's sake. At least until Derek came storming up behind the pair, spinning Teddy around by her shoulder. She didn't question how he knew about them, or that the information was what cause this manic state. This was Seattle Grace; juicy gossip was known to spread like wildfire.

"Derek," Addison warned. She could see the fire in his eyes, and that always meant trouble.

"Stay out of this Addie. It has nothing to do with you." Derek seethed, taking a dangerous step toward Teddy who stood her ground. On the outside she looked like a picture of calm and collected, but inside she was shaking like a leaf. She knew she'd have to face Derek eventually; she just never expected it to be so soon, with their relationship so uncertain.

"The hell it doesn't!" she snapped, taking her own step toward Derek, and placing a comforting hand on Teddy's back. "What ever you have to say to her, you can say to me."

"So it's true then?" He asked, his shock momentarily replacing his anger as his eyes darted between the two women.

"What's true?" Teddy chimed in for the first time since Derek approached. She knew full well what he meant, but she was going to make him spell it out to see how much he really knew. His head spun toward Teddy, anger returning full force.

"You're sleeping with my wife!" He screamed, getting right into Teddy's face. All of her senses were telling her to abort, but she couldn't resist pushing one last button.

"Kissing, definitely. Sleeping, yes, but not in the sense that you're thinking. That comes later." She looked toward Addison with a satisfied look on her face, while Addison's morphed into one of terror. She knew from experience that playing with fire meant one of then was going to get burned. She just prayed it wouldn't be Teddy.

"And for your information," Addison added, trying to hide her terror, "I am NOT your wife. I am your**_ EX-wife_**. I'm pretty damn sure that Meredith would have an issue with you telling people that I'm still your wife. Seeing as you're currently married to her." Teddy's body was shaking at trying to hold in her laughter as Addison spoke. If possible, she fell even in love with Addison. Only Addison could turn an awkward moment back around on Derek, and make him realize how much of an idiot he really is. Derek just ground his teeth together trying to keep from saying something that he'd regret. After an awkward silence, he took a step away from the pair, praying that somehow this was a dream.

"This isn't over," He managed to say, with his eyes boring into Teddy's. "I will not sit by and let you corrupt my ex-wife and friend." That was all the incentive Addison needed to let loose on him.

"She is not corrupting me! I have been a willing participant in all of this, and honestly, it's none of your damn business! It's my life, and I can live it the way that I want." Teddy just let Addison go, knowing from experience that it wasn't wise to interrupt her during one of her rants. When she finished, Teddy slipped an arm around her shoulders, to let her know that she wasn't alone in this.

"As you can see," Teddy said, glaring at Derek for upsetting Addison over something he had no part in. He knew how much it upset her when the whole hospital was involved in her last few relationships, and yet he pushed this anyway. If Addison weren't beside her, she wouldn't have let him say more than two words before decking him. "She doesn't need you to be her knight in shining armor, so you can kindly fuck off, and mind your own damn business." With that Derek spun on his heels, leaving without another word. A small part of Teddy wished he had stayed, she was just itching for a fight, but at the same time, her need to be there for Addison trumped all else.

"I am going to kill Jackson," Addison muttered under her breath when they were sure that Derek was actually leaving. "He couldn't keep his damn mouth shut for more than twenty minutes. If Derek knows, then it's probably around the entire hospital already…" Teddy could feel Addison tensing, and she knew that she needed to do something to defuse the situation, and fast.

"Babe," She cringed at the unintentional use of the term, but for some reason, using it for Addison just felt right. Thankfully Addison was too lost in her own thoughts to hear it. "He's just in shock. I mean just think about how you'd react if he suddenly decided that he was going to date Mark."

"I wouldn't confront him in he middle of our work place, and threaten him for corrupting Mark! It's not like I left him for another woman! And I never meant to fall for you. It all just, happened. So how am I supposed to explain this," She gestured between them, "to the rest of the world, when I can't even understand it myself?"

"Why do we need to explain it? Why can't we just enjoy whatever we are, and let the world think whatever they're going to think? Nothing we say is going to change their minds, so why let it bother us?" Addison suddenly found the ground extremely interesting. She didn't have an answer, and she couldn't face Teddy.

"Because..." Addison started, "Because I care what people think about me! Okay? I can't take the fact that people are talking about me behind my back! I can only imagine what they're saying..." As hard as she tried, her voice gave way to her emotions. To say Teddy didn't know how to respond would be an understatement. The conversation had started with her trying to convince Addison that things were okay, but suddenly, she wasn't so sure herself.

The crowd that had gathered to watch the argument took the lull in conversation as their cue to leave, but not straying far enough that they couldn't hear what was going on.

"So what are you saying, Addison?" her voice held firm, even with the fear coursing through her veins. She willed Addison to say what she wanted to hear, but she could feel it in her bones that it wasn't going to play out that way.

"I don't know what I'm saying..." Addison admitted.

"I don't believe that," Teddy snapped. "Because it sure as hell sounds like you're saying you don't want to do this." Her words sounded harsh even to her own ears, but she wouldn't apologize for them.

"Teddy," she started, but Teddy cut her off.

"Just answer me this. Why the hell did you even start this?" she gestured between the two of them, while taking a step back. As if putting space between their bodies would some how allow her the ability to see the answer. "Why let me think that I had finally found someone to make me happy? Was this all just a game to you?"

"You know it wasn't," she pleaded, seeing the anger in Teddy's eyes being replaced with hurt. "This isn't about you or anything you did."

"Except it is. I love you, and that is my crime. Would we be having this conversation if I were a man? No. We wouldn't."

"You know that's not true. I'd react like this no matter who it was." Addison's voice begged for Teddy to believe her.

"I call bullshit." Teddy deadpanned. "If I was Mark or even Sam, you wouldn't care as much. Because instead of the talk being, 'Oh my god, did you hear Addison is dating a woman?!' it would be 'Did you hear they finally realized they were meant to be together?' In my head, talking is talking. But apparently you see a difference. And yet, despite all that, I still love you. I would face Derek every day if it meant getting to hold you in my arms every night. I opened my heart for you, praying that you'd be different. But I guess I was wrong..."

"Teddy, don't say that..." Her voice was barely above a whisper in an attempt to keep her emotions in check. She was not going to let them win by seeing her break down.

"Then tell me it isn't true. Tell me that you aren't going to walk away because this got hard." She growled. She could see where Addison was coming from, but the hurt made her too angry to care.

"I can't, Teddy. I just, can't..." She managed, before giving in to the tears flowing down her face.

"That's what I thought. Goodbye Addison," With that, Teddy spun on her heels, and started off down the hallway, ignoring the whispering happening around her. She always knew the day would come when people found out. She just never expected it to happen to her with a broken heart. Then again, she never expected to fall in love with her best friend, either.

She took off towards the main doors, not caring at that moment that she had responsibilities to her patients. She couldn't breathe, and all she wanted to do was get out of the hospital; away from the people that are going to judge her and whisper about the show that her and Addison had put on. She knew that people had always suspected, but it was the weight of their knowing and their judgments sitting on her chest. She expected to face their judgments with Addison at her side, knowing that they had each other. But instead, she found herself alone, and lost in her own thoughts.

Not focusing on anything but getting out, Teddy ran head first into Callie, who's face went from annoyed, to excited, to worried in the span of a few seconds. Thanks to Arizona, the three of them had become almost inseparable, leaving Callie to read her like a book. Doing her best to plaster a smile on her face before Callie could read her emotions, she turned to her friend to help pick up the papers she had managed to scatter across the floor.

"Where's the fire?" Callie asked, taking the pile of papers from Teddy, and searching her friend's eyes. She found sadness and pain, attributes not usually associated with Teddy Altman.

"I just, need some air. That's all." Teddy lied through her teeth. Callie saw right through the attempt to change the subject, and let it drop.

"Where's your better half?" Callie asked, as attempted to steer away from the elephant in the room, and push conversation toward something she was sure Teddy would want to talk about. But at the mention of Addison, she tensed and hurt flashed through her eyes. Nothing more was needed to know that Addison was the cause of Teddy's current state.

"Teddy, what happened?" She pushed when Teddy made no move to answer.

"She told me she couldn't do it." She whispered, her words catching in her throat. "She said that she couldn't take people knowing, and talking about her again. Not after Derek." Her voice faded away as she dissolved into sobs.

Callie pulled her into her arms and held on as tight as she could. She could see both sides, but right now all she could do was be there for her friend. When you have someone as amazing as Teddy Altman wanting to be with you, you get over not wanting people to talk behind your back. There comes a time when biting the bullet and taking on the world is worth it. A time when the fear and the uncertainty are replaced with overwhelming love. Callie wouldn't ever regret taking that step with Arizona, and she hoped that some day soon, Teddy could find that too.

"That settles it," Callie declared, letting go of Teddy just enough to look her in the eye. "You are coming home with me and Zo tonight! I declare it a girl's night. Mark has Sophia, and you need to get your mind off Addison!" Teddy just shrugged, not feeling a girl's night, but appreacting the fact that she was trying.

"While I appreciate the thought, I'm alright. I don't need you two to babysit me. And anyway, isn't tonight your date night? I couldn't take that from you."

"First, we aren't babysitting you. We're going to be saving you." Seeing Teddy's confused look, she continued. "We're saving you from yourself, because I know how you and Addie operate. The fact that she's in Seattle at all means that she is staying at your house. Now, I'd imagine that she is already half way back to LA right now, but I don't want you sitting alone in your house thinking about what happened. And second, you're Zo's best friend, she'd gladly give up date night to help you. You can repay us by watching Sofia for a night. You know how much she loves her Aunt Teddy!" She couldn't hold back a small smile at the thought of her beautiful niece. A night with Callie and Arizona might actually do her some good.

"Okay, I'll be there." Teddy agreed, against her better judgment.

"Great! Let's go find Zo and blow this joint!" Teddy smiled; life was never boring with Callie around.


	6. Chapter 6

And I present you with, girls night! It's much longer than I had expected it to be, but I knew what I wanted to add, and this is how it came out!

I hope it's not too choppy. Classes started and I had almost 100 pages of textbook reading to do last night, but I wanted to get this up instead of holding on to it! So if it's terrible, I am SO sorry.

Keep in mind this IS a Teddy/Addison story. ;]

-Jordyn

* * *

"If I drink anything else my lips are going to fall off!" Teddy slurred, while poking at her lips. She wasn't a heavy drinker, but there were times that warranted getting drunk, and this just happened to be one of them.

"You're drunk!" Callie added before collapsing back on the couch beside her wife. She had a fair amount to drink herself, but Teddy had her beat by several beers. She laughed as Teddy tried to shake her head to disagree, but ended up losing her balance instead.

"Okay, maybe I'm a little drunk." She stuck her tongue out at Callie, and Arizona almost shot wine out her nose at the childish action coming from the serious doctor. She made a mental note to get Teddy drunk more often if it meant getting to see this relaxed side of her friend. Far too often she closed herself off, keeping everyone at arms length.

It had taken a lot of convincing to get Teddy to relax and let go of Addison, but she had to admit that it seemed like she was having a good time. The copious amounts of alcohol that they had consumed probably played a large part in that. But despite the fact that they were all happily buzzed, they continued to dance around the taboo subject of Addison. It was the toilet paper on your shoe that everyone sees but no one will tell you about, and Teddy was content to keep it that way, and Callie and Arizona were just following her lead.

"Lets play a game!" Teddy suggested before doing yet another shot. If they were going to do this, they were going to do it right. Callie and Arizona met each other's gaze, and an unspoken understanding passed between them. As much as they didn't want to partake in whatever Teddy had up her sleeve, they knew that keeping her distracted was vital. How much trouble could they really get into in their own apartment?

"What are we playing?" Arizona asked, looking slightly nervous at the evil smile that Teddy was making no effort to hide. There was no doubt that things were going to get interesting.

"Never have I ever." She answered simply. "You say something like, 'Never have I ever slept with a man' and if you have, you have to take a drink!" Callie's face was stuck somewhere between amusement and terror, while Arizona settled on amusement. She knew that Callie had a past, but it wasn't something she'd hold against her, and she had to admit, she was interested in her wife's past. Callie, on the other hand, didn't want Arizona to hear about her past, at least not like this. There were things she wasn't proud of, and now wasn't the time to air them, especially with her mental block falling to pieces with every drink.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Callie asked, trying to steer Teddy toward something less self-destructive. She had a lingering suspicion that Teddy was only doing this to watch the hilariousness ensue between the couple, and she wasn't sure that she wanted to be the entertainment tonight.

"You were the one who suggested girl's night! Come on, what fun is it if we don't get drunk?! And what better way to do that than through a game that embarrasses us all?" Arizona looked around at their collection of cups and bottles. That had each had enough to drink that their ability to think logically was seriously diminished, leaving them in their current situation, agreeing to a game that they all knew wasn't going to end well. Somewhere in her head was telling her to stop, but she silenced it with another sip of wine. She stole a look at Callie, and she could tell she was having the same thoughts. They'd play along, at least for now.

"Alright, You win." Arizona whispered, admitting defeat. A huge smile broke across Teddy's face.

"I'll start!" She paused to grab her beer off the table. "Never have I ever… Gotten caught making out with someone by my parents." Arizona alone raised her glass to her lips, while trying to suppress a smile at the memory.

"You did?" Callie asked her wife, her shock more evident than it should have been. Arizona nodded and gave her wife a knowing smirk.

"You know, I wasn't always all tiny humans and butterflies! I had my share of teenage rebellions!" Callie couldn't suppress her laugh. Arizona ignored her and went on. "It was junior year. Her name was Alexandra, and she was the head cheerleader." Arizona smiled again, while Callie's forehead scrunched up as she tried to imagine a teenage Arizona with someone as peppy as her. "She was at my house one night because we were studying for an exam, and before I knew it, she was kissing me! I didn't try and stop it, I mean, she was a brunette bombshell, you just don't say no to that!" Teddy couldn't hold in her laugh at the face that Callie was making. "Then my mom walked in an hour later to find us a few clothes short…" Teddy couldn't help but laugh again. The sweet, innocent persona that Arizona carried with her didn't match with the story she was being given. Callie, on the other hand, was trying to imagine her wife doing something so crazy, even as a teenager.

"Wow," Was all she could manage. Arizona looked pleased with herself at the ability to leave her wife speechless. When it was clear that nothing more was going to be said, Teddy went on.

"Your turn!" Teddy sang, pointing at Callie. She rolled her eyes, but couldn't keep the smile off her face. Things were going to get interesting.

"Fine." She huffed in mock annoyance as she took a moment to think. "Never have I ever…" She stole a glare at her wife, letting her know that she was intentionally targeting her, "Slept with another woman." Callie's goal had been to target her wife, but in unison, all three drinks lifted. When the couple realized what had just been said, they both dissolved into coughing fits in surprise.

"Theodora Altman! You have not!" Arizona squealed, more than pleased that she had won the bet with Callie. They had been debating for months on whether or not Teddy had been with a woman before Addison.

"But you said that you and Addie never, you know." Callie shivered at the thought. Just because she wanted them to be happy didn't like the idea of her best friend sleeping with her wife's best friend.

"We didn't." She answered quietly, waiting for them to catch on.

"You mean… You? All this time?" Callie asked, trying to process the information. Teddy just nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us?! Were you going to let us think that Addison was your first?" Callie pushed. She was beyond intrigued at this point, and Teddy wasn't exactly an open book.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't think it was relevant! I'm proud to be who I am, but it never came up, so I never brought it up. I was in the military and I lived under don't ask; don't tell for so long, that it's just become a habit. I was going to tell you guys when… Well, you know."

"I understand," Arizona added as she moved from the couch to the chair beside Teddy, who leaned into her embrace. She knew how hard it was to come out, especially when it was the last thing that people expected from you.

"We still love you." Callie said giving her a reassuring smile. "As long as you don't try and steal my wife!" Suddenly the seriousness of the conversation was broken, and the tension in the air disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"Next question!" Teddy announced, wanting to move as far as possible from of the subject of herself.

"Oh! Oh! I have one!" Arizona squeaked excitedly. "Never have I ever had sex in a public place!" Callie drank, and Arizona couldn't keep a smile off her face as she lifted her drink as well.

"Ewwww! TMI!" Teddy shrieked, covering her ears, and then paused for a second. "Wait, do on call rooms count?" Teddy started to ask when there was a knock at the door. "Oh, that's probably the pizza!" Arizona reached for her bag to hand her some money, but Teddy was already half way to the door. "I got this. It's the least I can do! You two decide if on call rooms count as public places!" She threw over her shoulder.

Padding over to the door, she yanked it open expecting to see a pimple-covered teenager, but instead, she was met with the piercing eyes of the one and only, Addison Montgomery. The happy buzz that had occupied her mind thirty seconds before vanishing at the sight of the one person she had been trying to forget. Not knowing what to say, they stood awkwardly in the doorway staring at each other until Arizona came padding down the hall to check on Teddy.

"Teddy! You didn't get kidna…" The rest of her sentence trailed off when she saw who was standing in the doorway. "Addison," She said with a nod, but not meeting her eyes. She had words for Addison, but now wasn't the time or place.

"Hi Arizona. I was really hoping to see Callie. Uhm, is she uh, around?" Arizona just nodded and motioned for her to come inside. It wasn't in her nature to be mean, but she was far from being warm and welcoming. Teddy hadn't moved since she opened the door, and Arizona's worry was written across her face. What was she doing here? What had Teddy done to deserve such terrible luck? Arizona placed a hand on her shoulder to bring her back to the present, and made her aware of the fact that Addison had moved from the door. Suddenly, she could breathe again. Something about being so close to Addison, and knowing what they could have had was too much.

"I can't" Teddy whispered, falling against the wall; her body weight suddenly much too heavy for her legs. Arizona watched her friend falling apart in front of her eyes, and she wanted nothing more than to storm down the hallway and tear into the woman that had broken her friend. Instead, she slid down the wall next to Teddy and pulled her into her arms. She didn't cry. She didn't have any tears left, but she reviled in the feeling of being so close to Arizona. Her positive energy keeping her from falling off the precipice that she was standing on.

"You don't have to," She said, loving rubbing circles on Teddy's back. "I can't even imagine how hard it was to see her. Do you want me to take you home?" Teddy didn't move. As much as she wanted to leave, and get away from Addison, the thought of going home to her empty house hurt just as much.

"I don't think that I can go home," She mumbled into Arizona's shoulder. "There's too much of her there."

"Then you'll stay here. But right now, let's go take a walk and get some coffee." Teddy just nodded, cautiously pulling herself to her feet. The mix of the alcohol and her roller coaster of emotions left her more than a little unsteady. Arizona just slipped an arm around her waist, holding her up. When she was sure that Teddy could manage to sand on her own long enough to put her shoes on, Arizona slipped her phone out of her pocket and sent a message to her wife. '_Taking Teddy out for coffee. Let me know when the coast is clear. -Zo xo.'_ She slipped her phone back in her pocket just in time to catch a teetering Teddy.

"I'm good," Teddy said, holding out her hand to stop Arizona from grabbing her. "Just stood up too fast." She shook her head to clear her vision, and gave Arizona a small smile. "Let's get out of here." Without another word, Teddy spun on her heels and practically ran out the door; anything to be out of the apartment and away from Addison.

The sound of the door slamming caused Addison's head to shoot up. She had been sitting in silence on the couch and staring at her feet for the last ten minutes. Callie, for her part, wasn't going to push Addison for information. She had Teddy's side of the story, but she wasn't going to say or do anything until she heard both sides. So they sat in silence, until Addison couldn't take it anymore.

"So I take it you know?" She asked quietly, her eyes never leaving her feet. Callie noted that she had never seen her friend look more vulnerable than she did now. Even after she found out about Derek and Meredith, she took it, and never let anyone see her crack. But this Addison was different. She was broken, and the fire in her eyes that always burned so bright wasn't as obvious anymore. She was hurting more than she would ever let anyone know.

"I know Teddy's side of things, and I'd like to hear yours." Callie said, placing her hand on Addison's knee. She instinctively flinched at the contact. The only person who ever touched Addison was Teddy, so the comforting touch just made it hurt worse. Callie pulled her hand back, giving her a sympathetic look, and Addison let out the breath that she wasn't aware she'd been holding. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but Callie not biting her head off was a great start. Callie's phone buzzed on the table, and she snagged it before it vibrated to the floor. "And it looks like you have about an hour to tell me what the hell is going on. So I suggest talking fast."

"I never meant to hurt her…" Addison said, finally looking up to meet Callie's eye. "You have to believe me. If I could do this all over again, I would."

"I know you didn't mean to, Addie. But you did, and now you have to deal with that." Addison dropped her eyes again. She knew that she had messed up, now it was time to figure out just how bad it really was.

"You know, after Derek I tried to move on, but no one ever felt right. There was always something missing. Then, all of a sudden here comes Teddy. She's smart, and beautiful, and perfect, and I fell in love with her. I never meant to fall for her, and I honestly don't know how it happened. But I do know that I love her. She means so much to me Callie. I can't lose her, not like this." Addison trailed off, slipping into her own thoughts.

"Then why did you tell her you couldn't do it? Or better yet, why kiss her if you knew that you couldn't be with her, even if you love her?" Callie tried to keep the anger out of her voice as she spoke. She had been where Addison is, and she knew that getting upset wasn't going to help anything.

"Honestly?" Addison asked, seriously looking at Callie for the first time since she walked into the apartment.

"It would be a good start," Callie held her gaze, trying to read her emotions.

"Because I didn't think people would have to know. I was naïve and thought that maybe we could keep it a secret; at least for a little while. With me living in LA, and Teddy being here, I thought that maybe we could escape the hospital gossip, and not have everyone's nose in our business. This is all new to me, Callie. I've never felt this way about another woman before. Hell, I've never felt this way about anyone before, and I'm terrified."

"You can't let the fear of what everyone else will think control you. Trust me, I've been there. After George, I didn't want people all up in my business again. But then when I met Erika, it happened. And I'm honestly glad it did, because if it hadn't been for my relationship with her, there would never have been talk for Arizona to hear, and I would never have met the love of my life."

"What if I'm not ready to take that chance?"

"Then you'll probably lose Teddy forever. The ball is in your court. You know how Teddy feels, so it's up to you to take the next step. Are you going to talk to her?"

"She doesn't want to talk to me" Addison whispered, her pain seeping through with every word.

"Have you tried?" Callie asked, already knowing the answer, but wanting to give Addison a chance to save herself.

"No, but I wouldn't want to talk to me." She said with so much conviction that Callie might have been convinced if she didn't know her better. She could tell how much it was hurting her friend not to talk to Teddy, but she also knew that it was up to Addison to fix it.

"Give her a chance. Explain it to her how you just explained it to me. Tell her how you feel." They both knew that honesty was the only way that Teddy was ever going to forgive her.

"I can't." Addison said, standing and turning her back toward Callie.

"Why?"

"Because I love her, and she deserves more than the coward that I am. We both know it." Addison's back was still to Callie, but even so, she could tell that her friend was crying.

"Is it up to you to decide what she deserves?" Addison fell silent, thinking about Callie's question. Callie recognized this as the end of what Addison was willing to talk about, so she lifted herself off the couch, and made her way toward the kitchen.

"I'm going to go make coffee, make yourself comfortable. Arizona said she'd text me when they were on their way back." Callie disappeared into the kitchen, and Addison quickly scrounged around for a piece of paper and a pen. She knew that she was being a coward, but she couldn't face Teddy, not now, and she couldn't stand to see Callie's disappointment either. She knew that Callie was just trying to help, and trying to offer the push that she needed to do what they both knew she wanted, and yet she couldn't do it. She was too much of a coward to face her friends and the woman she loved. Quickly scribbling a note, and leaving it on the coffee table; she silently slipped out of the apartment and into the night.

"Are you still a two cream and a sugar girl?" Callie asked as she rounded the corner. "Addie?" She called to the empty apartment. She had a sinking feeling as she set the mugs on the table, and the piece of paper that caught her eye confirmed it. Scrawled across the page in Addison's elegant handwriting was, _'I'm sorry. I just can't face her, or your disappointment in me. Tell her I love her, and that I never meant to hurt her. Or tell her nothing at all if you think that's best. I don't want her to hurt over me. Take care of her, Callie. She's an amazing woman. –Addie'_ Callie balled the note up and threw it across the room. How could she do this? Show up and give Teddy a glimmer of hope that things might actually be okay, and then disappearing again without a trace, or even a proper goodbye? She left with more questions than answers, and Callie knew in her heart that Addison wasn't coming back. Maybe she was right. Teddy does deserve someone who is going to treat her better.

The sound of the front door opening snapped Callie back to the present. Here goes nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

OKay guys. I'm not going to beg for reviews, because I believe in writing for me. But this story has a decent amount of followers, so tell me what you think! Love it, hate it, tell me what you want to see! Reviews make me smile!

This is kinda a filler? I don't know how I feel. But hang in there, I promise Teddison is coming!

-Jordyn

Update: I had a major editing problem when this first posted, but it should be fixed now!

* * *

"Where's Addison?" Arizona asked, finally addressing the question that had been hanging in the air since they had walked in the door. Teddy sent her a silent thank you for giving voice to the thought that she couldn't force past her own lips.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Callie said, pointing to the note in her hand. There was a tone of sadness in her voice, like she was carrying the weight of terrible knowledge that she had been forbidden to share. "She took off while I was making coffee…" She trailed off, and Teddy let out the breath that she wasn't aware she had been holding. Addison wasn't going to walk around the corner wanting to talk about what happened, and that gave her a sense of peace, and yet it managed to tear her apart at the same time. She wasn't going to be forced to talk to Addison, but that also meant that Addison didn't want to talk to her either.

"Teddy?" Arizona said, placing a hand on her shoulder, pulling her out of her thoughts to meet the gaze of her confused friends.

"Did you say something?" She asked sheepishly. Arizona smiled at her, knowing exactly what was going through her head.

"I just asked if there was anything I could get for you,"

"No, but thank you. I think I'm just going to head to bed. Maybe I'll wake up in the morning and realize that this was all just a terrible nightmare." She said, taking a step toward the spare bedroom.

"Wouldn't it be nice if the world actually worked like that?" Callie added as she slipped an arm around her wife's waist. Teddy gave her a sad smile before turning back toward the bedroom.

"A girl can hope." She threw over her shoulder before she paused for a second, obviously trying to find the right words.

"Thank you both, for everything. I couldn't have done this without you." And with that, she closed the door behind her, effectively sealing herself off from the world.

"Do you think one of us should go talk to her?" Callie asked, meeting the worried eyes of her wife.

"I think that she needs some time to process what happened. She'll be okay. As much as it hurts now, she'll come out stronger on the other side, and all we can do is be there to hold her hand." Arizona whispered, knowing that Teddy was probably listening. Callie just nodded in agreement.

Behind the door, Teddy had her ear pressed up against the cool wood, trying to hear what her friends were saying. She knew that they were talking about her, hell she'd be talking about her too! But she wanted to know what Callie knew. Addison left a note, and it obviously said something that had upset her friend, because Callie never released her death grip on the note. She could faintly make out what the pair was saying, but as phrases like 'I can't believe she'd do this to her' and 'If I ever see her again, you're going to have to report me for murder' started to reach her ears, she decided that she'd heard enough. She didn't want their sympathy. She had placed herself in this situation, and it was up to her to deal with it. As much as she had hoped that Addison was going to prove to be different, she was wrong. Addison had hurt her in every way possible, but it didn't hurt anymore. She was past hurt and onto being completely numb, both physically and emotionally.

She threw herself face first onto the bed, not bothering to change her clothes or turn down the sheets. Any movement or thought required energy that she didn't possess. Teddy tried to banish thoughts of Addison from her head, but every time she closed her eyes, the image of her red headed doctor would fill her mind. All she wanted to fall asleep and forget the world for a little while. Despite her mind racing faster than the speed of light, it didn't take long before sleep began to overtake her; but it offered her little peace from her waking thoughts.

Seven am came much too quickly, and Teddy swiftly hit the snooze button, perfectly content to stay in bed all day. At least until the memories of Addison came rushing back with her consciousness. She was not thrilled with the idea of having to face her peers. Especially not when she knew what they were thinking. Not only had she given them ample material for gossip when Jackson found them in the lounge, but their little scene in the middle of the hallway was sure to be gossip for months to come. She could handle their stares and whispered comments. What she couldn't handle was their pity. She was a grown ass woman; she didn't need people feeling sorry for her because the woman that she loved didn't love her back. But the alternative of being stuck with only her thoughts spurred her into action.

Groaning, she pushed herself into a sitting position, taking stock of everything. Mentally she was broken, but staying in bed all day wasn't going to do anything to fix that. Physically she was manageable. Her head was pounding from a mix of a terrible night's sleep and the large amount of alcohol that she had consumed the night before, but it wasn't anything that she couldn't deal with. Being at the hospital, even with all the gossip was better than sitting in bed wallowing in self-pity. At least at work she'd have something else to focus on.

With her decision made, she forced herself out of bed and toward the kitchen. Before she could even consider starting the day, she needed coffee. Someone else in the house obviously had the same idea, as Teddy was greeted with the smell of fresh coffee and bacon as she made her way into the living room. A smiling Arizona was standing in front of the stove with a very active Sofia resting on her hip. The two were swaying and singing to a beat that only Arizona could hear. Teddy couldn't keep the smile off of her face. For as much as her friend had said that she never wanted children, she was a natural mother; and Sofia was beyond lucky to have two mothers that loved her unconditionally.

She turned to make a silent escape, not wanting to intrude on the mother daughter bonding that was going on, but Arizona spotted her before she could get very far. "Good morning!" Arizona beamed. Her usual perkiness shining through even at seven AM. "How did you sleep?" She asked as she set Sofia on the floor. The toddler instantly took off on hands and knees toward her Aunt Teddy.

"Not great," She admitted, but there was a trace of a smile on her face. Sofia had managed to make it all the way across the floor and was now trying to pull herself up by Teddy's pant leg. She watched her try herself three times before leaning down to sweep the toddler into her arms. "Well good morning to you little munchkin!" Sofia just giggled and reached out to grab for Teddy's nose, but she was too fast for her. Sofia tried again, and this time Teddy let her. The shriek of delight that came from the girl was more than enough to put Teddy into a good mood. She was more thankful than she could ever say for Callie and Arizona letting her stay, and for letting her be part of their beautiful daughter's life.

"I have a cure for that," Arizona said, appearing beside her friend and daughter holding a cup of coffee. Teddy took it graciously, trading the cup of hot liquid for Sofia.

"You are a goddess." Teddy said, taking a sip of the hot liquid, letting it run through her body to get a jump-start on the day.

"So I've been told," She said with a smirk. Teddy just blushed. "Are you going in today? You know that Owen would give you a few days off, considering everything. And God knows that you have enough vacation days saved up!" As Arizona talked, she piled a few pieces of bacon and scrambled eggs onto a plate for herself and Teddy. Sofia tried to grab at one of the plates, but Arizona swiftly moved them out of her daughters reach with practiced ease.

"I think that I need to go in," Teddy said, while enjoying the game of keep-away that had ensued over the breakfast plates. "It'll be good to just get things back to normal, and I think that staying home with just my thoughts would do me more harm than good."

"Good for you!" Arizona said, beaming at her friend. She had been there. When someone that you care so deeply about throws you away like you're nothing to them, it's almost impossible to see that life goes on and that things will get better. But Teddy was taking it in stride, and was ready to get things back to normal.

"What's good?" Callie asked, appearing behind her wife and placing a kiss on her exposed shoulder. A familiar pain appeared in her chest at the quiet exchange. There was so much love between them, and things seemed to just fit for them. Teddy longed for that, someone to love unconditionally.

"I'm going back to work today," Teddy said, grabbing hers and Arizona's empty plates from the table. Callie gave her a smile, and a pat on the shoulder that told her all she needed to know. She understood, and she was there if Teddy needed to talk. Teddy gave her a smile to let her know that she knew what she was trying to say.

"Why are you two up so early, anyway?" Teddy asked, effectively changing the subject.

"This one here," Arizona said, tickling her daughter's sides, "Decided that five thirty was a good time to wake up today!"

"And I smelled bacon!" Callie added, as she shoved another piece of bacon into her mouth. Both Teddy and Arizona lost it at the face that Callie was making. She made breakfast look much more exciting than it actually was. "Wut?" She asked through the bacon in her mouth.

"Nothing!" The blondes said in unison, before dissolving into laughter again.

A quick look at the clock caused Teddy's good mood to vanish. She needed to be at work in an hour, and she could imagine anywhere else she'd rather be. Here goes everything.

Being back was worse than she could have expected. She had been prepared for people staring at her, and whispering behind her back, but what she hadn't been prepared for was the wave of pity, and people avoiding her as if they didn't know what to say. Every time she walked into a room, everyone fell silent and all eyes snapped to her. Their gazes were a mix of pity, or interest in her as if she were a test subject. Some even looked at her with a mix of both. Everyone has a breaking point, and Teddy was being catapulted toward hers at the speed of light.

The final straw came while she was in surgery. Christina was doing a valve replacement, and Teddy was supervising, but up in the gallery there was a group staring down at Teddy and pointing. She had been trying to avoid their eyes until she couldn't anymore. An entire group of interns had migrated into the gallery, and were all staring at her like she was an animal in the zoo. Sure it was a shock that she was gay, but honestly, that shouldn't be news. No, what was news was the fact that she was with the former She-Shepard.

"Does it bother you?" Christina asked, nodding her head toward the gallery. To say Teddy was surprised at Christina's question would be the understatement of the year, but she wasn't going to question it. For the first time all day, someone was directly addressing her.

"More than you can imagine," She answered honestly. "There is only so much I can ignore, and that," She said pointing up to the gallery, "Is just too much."

"Hold this for me, will you?" Christina asked, gesturing toward the clamp that she was holding. Teddy nodded, and moved toward the table, more than a little confused as to what Christina was doing. She didn't have to wait long to get an answer.

"Hey!" Christina yelled, all the heads in the gallery instantly snapped to her. Teddy turned a bright shade of red, and tried to turn her back to all the attention that Christina was attracting. "Listen to me; all of you." She added, to make sure that the attendings knew that this was directed at them as well. "This is a hospital, not a zoo. Dr. Altman is not an animal that is on display, and her personal life is none of your business. So I suggest that you leave her alone if you ever have any hope of scrubbing in on one of her surgeries again this century! If I find out that you have been bothering her in any way, you will have to deal with me, understood? Also, I suggest that you pass this newly acquired information on to your bottom feeding friends as well. Now scram!"

In one swift movement, the gallery was empty except for a few attendings that had actually intended to watch the surgery in the first place. Teddy was speechless. Not only had Christina stood up for her, she had told them that they would have to deal with her if they gave her any more trouble. She knew that Christina cared about her, at least in her own way. But this display of caring from her was a welcome surprise. Teddy had to hold back her tears.

"Thank you," She whispered when she was back in earshot.

"Don't mention it," Christina said, taking the clamp back from Teddy as if nothing had happened. "I mean it," She said, turning to meet Teddy's eyes to let her know that she was serious. "Don't mention it. I don't need people knowing that I have a soft side. I have a reputation to uphold." Teddy smiled and returned to her magazine. Maybe things weren't going to be so bad after all.

Two weeks had passed since Christina's outburst in the OR, and people seemed to have taken her threat to heart. Yang was someone that you wanted on your side, because going against her was suicide. Confrontations among her peers had been minimal, and the staring and whispering had almost stopped. Either that or she had become immune to them. Whichever it was, she was starting to feel like herself again. Day by day she felt the scars that had been so obvious the day before start to fade. There were things around the hospital that reminded her of Addison at every turn, but with each passing day she found herself less and less affected by them. She didn't dread showing up at the hospital with a fear of seeing Addie; and the sight of a nurse in salmon scrubs no longer caused her to want to curl up into a ball and never come out again. They were small victories, but victories nonetheless.

She was celebrating one of those victories when her pager went off with a 911 in the ER. Teddy took off at a dead sprint, not caring who was in her way. She mentally went through her list of patients to make sure that it wasn't something that she had done. A habit she had developed early on in her career. When you page a cardio surgeon 911, it usually means that there are precious seconds ticking by that could mean someone's life.

As she rounded the corner of the ER, she stopped mid stride and was met with a sight she never thought she'd see again. Her ex-girlfriend, if you could call them that, and her brother, who had been her CO, standing in the middle of the ER. Max was on the bed, a tube running from her arm, while Pete was standing at her side, being the guard dog that he was trained to be. She always loved that about him; his ability to make you feel safe and protected with just his presence. That's what made him such a good CO. His unit trusted him because they knew they could.

She was frozen in place. Max, it had been almost seven years since they had seen each other, but she'd recognize those eyes anywhere. Once her shock wore off, a new emotion washed over her. Fear. Why was she being paged 911 to Max's beside? Instead of debating it with herself, she closed the gap between her and Max with two large steps, and she found herself staring into icy blue eyes that she never thought she'd see again. She couldn't help but smile a little. Max looked exactly the same as the last time they had seen each other almost seven years ago. The only difference was that Teddy could see the war on her. In her hands, her skin, and even the way she held herself. The war does that to people. It changes them, not always for the better, she reminded herself.

"Max?" She asked cautiously. Things between them had been rocky at best the last time they saw each other, and she wasn't sure where they stood now. Teddy had to resist the urge to pull Max into her arms. She would always be the one that got away. The 'what if' of her life.

"Well, if it isn't my own G.I Jane!" She shrieked, half jumping out of the bed, but falling back in pain almost instantly. Teddy took this as an acceptance of physical contact, and lightly placed a hand on her shoulder. It wasn't a hug, but it was better than nothing.

"Maxine Williams, if you do not keep your ass in this bed I will have you court marshaled." Pete threated, his love for his sister showing through with every word, and Max instantly fell back into the bed without further argument.

"Idle threat," She said with a smirk, but complied with her brother's request. You don't argue with Pete if you know what's good for you.

When she saw Teddy's confused look she went on. "Got my discharge papers last month, so I decided to make my way out here to be a nuisance to my big brother." there was a smile on her lips as she spoke.

"Pete," Teddy nodded to him, and when he took a step toward her, she pulled him into a hug. There would be time for a proper reunion later, but this situation called for being slightly unprofessional. Meredith, who Teddy forgot was there, and who had been standing by watching the exchange, chose now to chime in.

"You three know each other?" She asked with confusion; looking between the three soldiers.

"You could say that," Pete added with a look that said drop the subject, saving Teddy from having to explain anything. She had missed him and knowing exactly what she needed before even she did. Meredith seemed to accept the threat, and moved back into doctor mode, her prying into Teddy's personal life could wait.

"I'd like to get the hell out of here this century, so if we could speed this reunion up a little?" Teddy and Pete laughed, unable to keep a straight face at the exasperated tone in Max's voice. She had resorted to whining. This was one for the record books.

"So what's going on with you, Max?" Teddy asked, finally slipping her doctor mask back on.

"The patient is Maxine Williams, came in complaining of chest pain, and the inability to breathe. She was slightly dehydrated, so we pushed fluids. Her scans are normal, and no sign of a heart attack. So we paged you." Meredith rattled off the facts as if the patient wasn't standing in front of her. Max was in awe at Meredith's ability to recite her information from memory.

"Why did you page me 911, for something routine?" Teddy asked, before addressing Max's symptoms.

"I asked her to," Max admitted quietly, and Teddy's head whipped around so fast that she almost gave herself whiplash.

"When Dr. Grey said that Dr. Altman was going to come down to talk to me, I was hoping it was you, and we both know that I'm no good at waiting for things that I want." Meredith tried to suppress her smile, she had a feeling that she knew how these two women knew each other, but she was going to keep that information to herself, at least for now.

"You're terrible," Teddy said, smacking Max's leg, and giving Meredith a smile to let her know that she was off the hook. She shifted back into doctor mode almost immediately. "So, tell me what's going on?"

"It's nothing, really. I was doing my morning PT, and I suddenly got a pain in my chest, and it got hard to breathe. But I'm okay now. I really am," Max was looking at Teddy with her 'please get me out of here' eyes, but Teddy ignored them. Max had gotten many things by using those eyes on her, but letting her out of the ER today without a full check was not going to be one of them.

"Then why exactly are you here?" Teddy asked, already knowing the answer.

"Because my pain in the ass big brother decided that I needed to come in! I swear I'm fine. So lets get this damn IV out of my arm so that I can go!" Max tried to get up again, but was stopped by the pain shooting through her chest.

"Uh huh. Sure, you look fine to me." Pete said, glaring at his sister. "You can't move without being in pain. You need to be looked at!" He looked at Teddy, and she could see that he needed help.

"Max, I need to examine you. Let me help you, because you obviously aren't fine. I mean, you're already here, so what can it hurt?" Max glared at Teddy and her brother, knowing that she wasn't going to win this fight, but she wasn't ready to give up so easily.

"Fine," She huffed after a staring contest between the three, "But only because I will never hear the end of it from this one," She poked her brother in the stomach, "If I don't." Teddy nodded in approval, and started scribbling away on the chart in front of her. She was going to figure out what was wrong with Max, and then try to fix what was wrong with them. She missed her and Pete more than she was willing to admit on most days.

After hours of tests, with no definite answer, Max was admitted to the hospital for overnight observation, much to Max's dismay. Teddy on the other hand was happy to have her around, at least for one night, because it meant that she couldn't sneak off before they were able to talk.


	8. Chapter 8

I give you chapter 8! I know that you don't like Max, and I promise, Addie IS coming back! But what fun is it if their story is all sunshine and roses? ;]

Thanks to all of you that reviewed the last chapter! I like hearing from you!

I hope you enjoy!

-Jordyn

Update: I made some edits to the format, and I fixed a few spelling errors!

* * *

"You don't have to sit with me," Max said, looking up from her magazine. She had been moved to a private room, and either Teddy or Pete had been with her every moment since. Pete because he was worried about his sister, and Teddy because she felt compelled to reconnect with Max. She couldn't focus on her work when she knew that she was just down the hallway. "Pete will be back soon. I don't need a watch dog every second of the day." Teddy smiled at her, that brilliant smile that made everyone in the room smile, too. Just like the Max she remembered, having to do everything on her own. A girl with nothing to prove, but a drive to prove everything.

"What if I'm not here for you? What if I'm here for me?" Teddy gasped and threw her hands over her mouth before she dropped her eyes from Max's face. She didn't want her to see how she reacted to her admission. She hadn't meant to say that. She cursed her lips for moving faster than her brain.

"Why would you be here for you?" She asked, giving Teddy her undivided attention now. Teddy never opened up about how she was feeling, and Max was more than ready to jump on any small opening that she provided, even if it was an accident.

"Because I miss you Max, and I want to know what happened to us." Max actually laughed as Teddy spoke. But it wasn't her light laugh that Teddy loved so much. Instead it was laced with anger and knowledge of what happened.

"Teddy. You know as well as I do exactly what happened. Things weren't going to work, at least not then. We had to choose, and I guess we chose wrong. If we had met at a different time, or we had different jobs, maybe things would have ended better. But they didn't, and it's ancient history now." Max had dropped her eyes to the blanket as she spoke, but her voice gave away her true emotions. With the memories of their time together threatening to drown her.

"Can we try to fix what we broke?" Teddy asked quietly. She was opening herself up to a world of hurt, but she also knew that having Max back in her life was worth the risk. "I'm not talking about anything serious, but I miss my friend, Max. I'd like to give a friendship a shot, if you're wiling." She looked up to see Max's eyes filling with tears, and a small smile on her face.

"I missed my friend too," She whispered, letting the tears fall. "I'm back in Seattle now. So, yes Theodora Altman, I would love to be your friend." Teddy's face lit up at her words. Even though she had broken her so completely all those years ago, Max was still willing to give her another chance at being her friend.

"How about we start as soon as you get out of here? Maybe a drink at Joe's?" Teddy asked, trying to keep the excitement out of her voice. "We can even drag Pete and Owen along if you want." She wanted Max to be comfortable, and not think that she was trying to push her into anything. If things ever progressed past their new friendship, she wanted them to happen naturally. She wasn't expecting another chance, and she honestly wasn't sure if she wanted one.

"I'd like that. But lets not bring the boys. You know that when the two of them get together we can never get a word in edge wise!" Teddy nodded in agreement. Pete and Owen had taken to each other instantly. Like two ends of a magnet being pulled together.

"That settles it then!" She said, patting Max's leg. "No boys allowed. Just like old times," Teddy winked at her and made her way out of the room before Max had a chance to reply; a real smile on her face for the first time in almost a month.

**X X X**

Teddy slid a beer in front of Max before taking a seat with hers. It had been almost a week since Max had shown up in the ER, and she had finally been released from the hospital yesterday. It had just been a case of a bruised lung from one of her exercises, which thankfully would heal on its own, but they had wanted to keep her for observation and to keep her from stressing her lung even more.

They were both nervous to be there, that much was painfully obvious. Teddy wished for the days back when they could talk to each other about anything and everything. The days before she had broken them. She decided that since neither of them had said anything in almost ten minutes, she would just jump in with both feet. Might as well know if she's going to run from me now instead of later.

"How have you been?" Teddy asked, intentionally leaving it ambiguous, so Max could answer it how she pleased.

"I've been alright. You know how it is out there. I stayed with the unit for two more tours, and then I moved to New York to teach at West Point. I got my discharge papers a few months back, and have been floating around ever since. I dated here and there, just low key. But even that got to be too much with the hiding." She sighed; letting the weight of everything she'd been through wash over her. She wanted more from life, and she was praying that things were gonna get better soon. "What about you," She asked, moving the subject away from her. "Miss head of Cardio!"

"Well, after I transferred out, I did one more tour, and then got my papers. As much as I loved serving, I needed to get out. I was here and there for awhile, and then Owen called me up and asked me to step in as a Cardio Surgeon. I never planned on staying here, honestly. But the life that is Seattle Grace-Mercy West grabs onto you, and never lets you go. Not that I'd want it to, at least not now. This place is my home, and my family. I met my husband here, and I lost my husband here. Despite all that, I wouldn't trade this place for the world." She forced herself to stop rambling, and met Max's eyes.

"A husband, huh?" Max asked with a smirk. She couldn't see Teddy married to anyone, let alone a man.

"Uhm, yeah. At first it was just convenient. He needed something I had, and I was willing to help him out, but then I did actually fall for him. Having him in my life is something I'll always be grateful for. But losing him was the second hardest thing that I've ever had to do."

"What was the first?" She asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Leaving you."

"Teddy, that's the past. I know that you feel sorry for what you did, but we both did things that we aren't proud of. But we can't dwell on the past, we need to learn from out mistakes and move on." Teddy nodded in agreement, knowing that she was right.

"So what brought you back to Seattle? I can't imagine it's all that exciting after the hustle and bustle of New York."

"Nice subject shift," She teased. "But I came out here for Pete. He lost his leg during his last tour, and I wasn't able to be there for him right after it happened. He's working at a center for disabled veterans now, so that's been good for him. So I came out here to check on him, and try and spend some time together, since we don't have family out here anymore. And you know, I gotta keep him out of trouble!" She winked at Teddy.

"You know, I don't think that he's the one we need to worry about!'

"Hey! Be nice! I can behave when I need to!"

"Uh huh, we'll pretend that I actually believe you." Max stuck her tongue out at Teddy, but she ignored it. "What are you going to do now that you're here?"

"I applied for a few places, part time, but nowhere special. I don't know what I'm going to do yet, or how I'm going to do it. This arrangement was always mean to be temporary, so who knows how long I'm even going to stay."

"Why wouldn't you stay?" Teddy asked, trying to keep the sadness out of her voice. Max had just walked back in her life to turn around and leave again. She couldn't handle losing someone else she cared about.

"Because Pete was the only reason that I came out here. But he's eventually going to get tired of me. So I'm leaving my options open right now." She couldn't look at Teddy when she spoke. She wanted Teddy to ask her to stay, to ask her to stay for them, but she knew that she never would.

"Is there anything that I could do to make you consider staying?" Teddy asked, her eyes pleading for Max not to leave.

"I guess we'll have to see," She couldn't hide her smile. Teddy had asked her to stay, at least in her own way. She knew that she wanted this, and them, to work. Maybe she would stay after all.

**X X X**

It was a gradual change, at first. Arizona would Teddy smiling more, and not threatening to break down every time someone brought up Addison or something that reminded her of Addison. She would whistle while she was doing her charts, and she was being unusually nice to the interns. Everyone could see that she was actually happy again; and there was definitely something going on with Teddy, but no one was going to question it, especially Arizona. She had missed this happy side of her friend, and she was thankful for whatever had brought the smile back to her face. The biggest change came when Arizona walked into the locker room to find Teddy dancing and whistling to the music in her head.

"Well someone seems happy today!" She said, breaking into Teddy's thoughts. She instantly stopped, a deep blush creeping up her neck.

"Uhm… Hi." She said, dropping down onto one of the benches. "I didn't see you there."

"Don't let me stop you!" Arizona said, gesturing for Teddy to continue what she was doing. "I just need to grab my bag." She was doing her best to hide her amusement at how embarrassed Teddy was over being caught.

"I'm good." She said with a shy smile. At least it had been Arizona, and not one of the interns. She hoped that Arizona couldn't see through her façade to know what was truly going on in her head. Things had come back together so easily with Max, and she was finally happy again, but she wasn't sure she was ready to broadcast that happiness just yet.

"You are!" Arizona added, talking about her dancing. "So what has you in such a great mood? Or should I say who."

"No one special," Teddy answered too quickly.

"So it IS a who!" Arizona squealed. "What's her name?" Teddy blushed again.

"Was I that obvious?" She asked, before trying to hide behind her hair. She wasn't used to people using female pronouns when referring to people that she was interested in. It was definitely going to take some getting used to. Living in the closet for so many years definitely had its downsides.

"More like you've been walking on cloud nine for the last few weeks. Now spill! I want details!" Teddy was reluctant to give in, but the look of pure excitement on Arizona's face broke her resolve.

"Do you remember the patient that came in a few weeks ago with chest pain? Her name was Max?" Arizona nodded, guessing where this story was going. "Well, we uh... We've been spending a lot of time together recently. She makes me happy, Zo. Happy in a way that I wasn't sure I could feel again after Addison." She deliberately left out the part about them being ex's, but Arizona made that logically leap herself.

"But you two have a history?" When Teddy didn't answer, she went on. "What happened between you two? Because from what I'm seeing right now, it looks pretty good to me."

"It just, wasn't the right time for us. We were both serving on active duty in Iraq, and her brother was my commanding officer. That's actually how we met, through Pete. Anyway, one thing led to another, and we ended up dating for over a year. We had been so careful, that for the first six months, Pete didn't even know what was going on. But then one day, I woke up and it seemed like everyone knew. We got called into the Corporal's office, and he gave us two options. We could either end things, and one of us could transfer to another unit and we could pretend like it never happened; or we could let it go to his superiors, and they could decide our fate. I knew that we had been careful enough that the chance of them finding sufficient evidence to hold against us was unlikely, but I also knew that they weren't going to let us off. If they didn't get us on being a couple, they'd find something else, and We'd end up with a dishonorable discharge, and our lives would be over. At that point, all I cared about was my career. I had lived my whole life to do what I was doing, and I didn't know what I'd do without it. So I made the decision for the both of us. I ended it with her, and the next day I was transferred. She had picked us over her career, and told the Sergeant everything. To this day, she is the bravest woman I know. I haven't seen her since that night. It's been almost seven years, but the second that I saw her sitting on that bed, all of the emotions came rushing back. I never stopped loving her, and despite everything that I do to her, to us, she is willing to give me a second chance at being her friend." Arizona stayed quiet through Teddy's rant, which had picked up speed and pitch as she talked. When it was clear that Teddy had said all she was going to, Arizona pulled her into her arms and brushed away the tear that was rolling down her cheek. It was obvious that talking about this hurt her more than she realized.

"Sorry," She whispered. "I've never had to tell anyone that story before. All of my friends were there to see it happen, and then that's not exactly something that you want to be advertising in a new unit. But after I lost her, I swore to myself that I would never hide who I was again. I let the fear of what other people would say and do dictate my life. I've held true to that for the last seven years. I just wish it hadn't taken me losing one of the best things to ever happen to me for me to realize that."

"Have you told her any of this?" Arizona asked, and Teddy just shook her head. "Why not? It's obvious that you still care for her. Maybe she feels the same way."

"Because I broke her, Arizona. Pete wrote me once, telling me that I did them both a favor by leaving, because if I was still around and had broken her heart, he would have ended me. So no, I'm not going to tell her. I'm lucky that she's giving me a second chance at being her friend. If she decides that the feelings are still there, or that she wants to try again with me, then I'll take that. But I'm not going to initiate it. I can't hurt her again." Arizona nodded in understanding. She had opened the door, letting Max know that the option was there. Now she jut had to wait and see if she took it.

"Well am I allowed to meet this mystery woman?" Arizona asked, pulling the subject away from the topic of their romantic involvement. "Or are you hiding her from us?" Teddy laughed because Max had asked the same thing about her work friends. To be honest, Teddy was a little bit afraid to bring Max around her work friends. Not because she was afraid of what they would say, but because Seattle Grace- Mercy West could be a little bit overwhelming. When they sense that one of their own is in trouble, they spring into action, and that includes scaring away potential love interests. But meeting Arizona was different. Arizona wasn't going to scare her away, and it would be a good test drive.

"I'd love for you to meet her," Teddy finally said. "She's been asking about you and Callie, too."

"Good! It's a date then. Maybe we can do dinner at our place Friday night? I know it's short notice, but Callie and I are both off, and Mark is taking Sofia to the circus."

"I'll talk to Max, but that should be great."

"Glad we got that settled. Now," Arizona said looking at her watch, "I am going to go home and spend some time with my beautiful wife and daughter, since I promised them I would be home almost an hour ago."

"Arizona I..." Teddy started, but was cut off by Arizona's hand.

"You nothing. You needed to talk, and I wanted to listen. So don't you dare apologize! Go spend so time with your girl, and let me know about dinner!" With that, she turned on her heels and was out the door.

"She's not..." Teddy tried to protest, but it was no use. Arizona was already out the door. "My girl." She finished to herself. At least not yet.

**X X X**

A knock on the door brought Teddy out of her thoughts. She didn't need to look to know who it was. Flinging the door open, she was brought face to face with the object of her thoughts, looking much better than she could have imagined. Max was decked out in her leather riding gear, with her long brown hair cascading over her shoulders and her helmet tucked under her arm. It was impossible not to stare.

"Wow," She finally managed to say, her eyes still trained on Max. She wasn't sure if they had progressed to a point in their friendship where open ogling was acceptable, but at that exact moment, she didn't care.

"See something you like, doctor?" She asked with a smirk as she pushed past Teddy into the apartment, a little extra sway in her walk. She was evil.

"You could say that," Teddy added as she closed the door and half collapsed against it. She was enjoying the view from the other side when her brain finally kicked back on. She couldn't be falling for another one of her friends. She couldn't handle that heartbreak again, but another glance at Max standing there confirmed her worst fear, it was too late. When Max didn't say anything, Teddy went on to fill the silence.

"Not that I don't love seeing you, because we both know that I do, especially when you're dressed like that. But aren't you supposed to be at the shop?" Teddy pushed, hoping to figure out why Max had showed up with little warning. Not that she minded in the least, but that was another point entirely.

"I took a break because I had some business to take care of."

"Oh?" Teddy asked, still trying to connect the dots. She was trying to figure out what kind of business Max had that could have landed her on Teddy's doorstep.

Without a word, Max stepped into Teddy's personal space, and carefully pressed their lips together. The kiss was light, but conveyed more than their words ever could. To say that Teddy was surprised would be a vast understatement, but she was surprised in the best of ways. As the kiss became more heated, she matched Max move for move, and poured more passion into the kiss than she thought was possible. When the need for air forced them apart, they separated slightly, but never left each other's personal space. Without actually saying anything, they both said that they needed the other close to make sure that it wasn't a dream.

"I've wanted to do that since the second that you rounded that corner in the ER. You looked so damn sexy in that lab coat. I uh, hope I didn't uhm, well, read your signals wrong. I just, knew that I needed to do something." Max rambled. When Teddy didn't respond, she went into freak-out mode. "Oh god, Teddy. I'm sorry. I just, please say something. I must have been projecting. I'm so sorry. I'll just go…" Teddy grabbed her arm before she made it two steps toward the door, her body finally functioning again.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked, pulling Max closer to her.

"I was leaving, to save us the embarrassment of having to talk about whatever that was…" She tried to pull her arm free of Teddy's gasp, but she wouldn't let go.

"I don't think so! I've wanted you to do that, too. Did it seem like I didn't want you to kiss me? No. Because I wanted it, more than you could know. I was just afraid to tell you, or do anything about it. I broke you and I broke us. I was lucky that you were giving me a second chance at being your friend, and I wasn't going to press my luck in asking for anything else…" Max placed a finger over Teddy's lips to silence her.

"Teddy, it's okay. That was the past. We were different people then. I can already see that. Everyone has a history that they aren't proud of, and looking back, I can see why you did what you did, so lets move on. I'd like a second chance at us, if you'd let me?" She asked, her voice cracking with emotion. Teddy tried to blink back her tears as she nodded.

"Maxine Williams, are you asking me out on a date?" Teddy teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"That was my intention, yes." Teddy's face broke out into an ear-to-ear grin.

"Well I'll have to check my calendar…" Max's face fell a little, but she tried to hide it from Teddy. When she realized the effect of her words, she instantly backpedaled. She pulled her chin up so that she could look Max in the eyes. "Max, I would love to go out with you." It was Max's turn to smile now.

"Do you have any plans tonight?" She asked, even though she knew the answer.

"I do have this date with a hot biker chick, but I guess I could blow her off if something better came along…" She winked at Max, who let out a real laugh.

"Do I need to go kick her ass for trying to steal my woman?" She joked, loving that they could fall back into such easy banter, even after all these years.

"So I'm yours now, huh?" As much as there was a part of Teddy screaming that things were moving so fast; there was a much stronger part of her that loved how good it felt for Max to call her, hers.

"You always were," She said, pulling Teddy close before placing a small kiss on her lips, and then stepping away. "I'll pick you up at eight." With that, Max was back out the door, and Teddy was on cloud nine.


	9. Chapter 9

Here is chapter 9! Sorry for the delay in posting, my muse decided to go on vacation! This is slightly more choppy than I would like, but I wanted to get it out for my lovely readers!

10 is already in the works, so you shouldn't have to wait too long!

As always, enjoy!

-Jordyn

* * *

A knock at the door had Teddy running down the hall, shoes in hand. Max was exactly on time, like always. She couldn't help but smile at the memory, it was something she always loved to hate about her.

When Teddy opened the door, she was met by an entirely different person than what had been in her apartment a few hours prior. This Max was dressed in a pair of men's jeans that had obviously been worn to the perfect comfort level and that fit her just well enough to show off her feminine form; while her hair flowed around her shoulders with a slight curl and continued down past they v-neck of her black t-shirt. She looked like the perfect mix between comfort and style.

"You look, wow." Teddy said as she pulled Max into her apartment before kissing her; no use in giving the neighbors a free show. The kiss felt so right that Teddy couldn't keep the smile off her face as she pulled away.

"Well, if that's the response I get every time I wear something like this, I'm going to need to invest in a new wardrobe!" She joked, as she reveled in being the reason that Teddy was smiling again. It was the kind of smile that could light up a room, and Max had missed that.

"Oh I wouldn't be opposed to that idea at all." However, seeing you in less than that wouldn't be bad either, she thought.

"Well just have to see about that then." She ran her hand up Teddy's arm, sending a shiver down her spine. Success, she thought, before turning her attention back to their date. "Are you about ready to go?" Max asked, looking between Teddy and her choice of footwear.

"I just need to put my shoes on and I'll be ready to go. Where are we going, anyway?" Max slid up behind her, kissing the base of her neck before answering. She was putty in her hands. Even after all these years.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out. But I would recommend you changing into something a little more comfortable, and maybe reconsider your choice in footwear." Max added, before letting her hand rest on her hip. It was like Teddy was a drug, and she was addicted. Teddy pulled away and took off to her room with purpose, not bothering to ask why her current clothes wouldn't work for their date, and seemingly unfazed by Max's attempts to distract her. Max just laughed, typical Teddy, able to shift from one mode to another within milliseconds. She returned a few minutes later in a long sleeve George Washington University t-Shirt that was pushed up to her elbows, and relaxed jeans that hugged her in just the right places.

"Tell me something," Max said, looking Teddy over from head to toe. "How do you manage to look absolutely beautiful in whatever you have on?" Teddy blushed, dropping her eyes to the floor.

"I don't know," she said, keeping her eyes on the floor. "But thank you. You sure know how to make a girl feel special."

"Because you are special, Teddy. Never forget that." Teddy smiled, and stepped into her personal space.

"Well if I do, at least I'll have you here to remind me." Max pulled Teddy into her arms, trying to say more than her words would allow.

"Yes you will." Teddy pulled away, much to Max's protest, and looked her in the eyes. She saw honesty, and devotion written there. Max was a soldier at heart, and she was fiercely loyal to the people that she cared about. Teddy knew that she was safe trusting her heart to Max. "So, now that we got that all figured out, and you are properly dressed for our adventure, are you ready to go?" She asked, breaking the moment and the seriousness that had developed around them. Teddy nodded, and slipped her fingers between Max's, and squeezed. She needed the physical reassurance that Max was actually there.

"Ready!" She said, as Max pulled her toward the door like a kid on Christmas.

"Good! Now, come on. I have a surprise for you!" Max beamed. She knew that Teddy didn't need fancy dates, and grand romantic gestures. But it was their first real date, and she wanted it to be special. She just hoped that Teddy was going to enjoy herself as much as she thought she would. Teddy just followed along behind, enjoying the excitement that was radiating off of Max. It was going to be a good night.

X X X

As Max pulled the truck to a stop beside an empty field, Teddy looked around, trying to figure out where they could be going. She had been trying to figure out Max's plan since they left the main road almost fifteen minutes back. She knew that Max was sneaky, and that she didn't like to do things the way other people usually would; so they could be going anywhere.

"What exactly are we doing out here?" Teddy asked, trying to keep the apprehension out of her voice. The only thing around them were trees, and the field, neither of which Teddy thought were conducive to date night.

"You'll see," she threw over her shoulder as she got out to open Teddy's door. She just sighed, admitting defeat in getting the answer out of Max. She was pre-med before she was pre-law before she enlisted. Attempting to an argument against her is futile. As was convincing her to do something she didn't want to. Max could see the apprehension on Teddy's face, even in the dark.

"Trust me," she said, taking Teddy's hand in her own, walking them down the path. "You're going to love this."

"I do trust you," she added, squeezing tighter onto her hand.

"Good. Then you won't freak out hen I ask you to close your eyes, and stand here till I come back for you. Can you do that?" Max asked, praying that she would agree. The picnic didn't need much, but the few added finishing touches were what was going to make the time perfect.

"If you even think about leaving me here, I will find you." Teddy warned, but closed her eyes anyway. She didn't want to ruin Max's plan.

"I would never do that. Now, you stay here, and I'll be right back." she took off farther down the path while Teddy anxiously waited for Max to return. Because she had cut off her vision, she was having a bout of hypersensitive hearing, and she could hear Max threatening and cursing from a few feet in front of her.

"Okay, we're good now!" Max said as she came sprinting back up the path almost ten minutes later. "I want you to keep your eyes closed, and let me guide you down the path. It's nice and smooth, so you don't need to worry about tripping." Teddy nodded in understanding before she felt herself being pulled down the path. Under normal circumstances she would have protested after being left alone for so long, but the fact that Max was so excited, and to be honest so was she, about whatever Max had planned, that she let it go.

"Make sure that you keep your eyes closed until I say so. Just a few more feet." Teddy could feel her hand on her lower back, guiding her forward. "And," Mad said in her best announcer voice, "We have arrived! You can open your eyes now, if you want." She did as she was told, and gasped at the sight before her.

Max had gone all out. There was a blanket settled underneath the stars, and a picnic spread out across it from which Teddy could see pasta, and a bottle of her favorite wine. Around the blanket and spread throughout the field were little candles, giving them just enough light to see each other, but not enough to obscure the view of the stars. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but in no way was it this.

"Max, this is beautiful," She whispered when she realized she hadn't said anything. "You didn't have to do this."

"I know, but I wanted to have a beautiful evening for a beautiful girl." She said with a shy smile. She wasn't usually sappy, but somehow Teddy always managed to bring that out in her. She could see how happy Teddy was, and she was already willing to call the night a success.

"Come down here and sit beside me? There's a beautiful view of the city from up here." She asked as she plopped down onto the blanket, patting the ground beside her, and then gesturing out toward the lights of the city. "It's not anything fancy, but I hope you like it."

"I love it. Thank you," She leaned over and gave Max a kiss before setting herself down beside her.

"So what do we have on the menu?" Teddy asked, looking around at the food scattered across the blanket.

"Your favorites," Max said, pulling out the pasta and handing her the bottle of wine. "Lets eat!"

After finishing the wine, and the last of the strawberries that Max had brought, she pulled a sleeping bag over from behind a tree, with a smile. She didn't want Teddy to get the wrong idea, but she didn't want Teddy to be cold either. She rolled out the sleeping bag, climbing in while holding the other side open for Teddy who gladly climbed in. She would never have said anything, but it was starting to get cold, but just enough so that having someone to cuddle with made up for the lack of warmth outside.

She settled in, and found her head rested against Max's chest, so that she could hear her heartbeat. A combination of the wonderful dinner, the wine, and being so close to Max had her on the fence between sleep and consciousness. Sleep was threatening to claim her when Max broke the silence that had fallen over them.

"Teddy?" She asked tentatively, not sure if Teddy was still awake or not.

"Humm?" Teddy mumbled into her chest. Max tried not to laugh at the sensation the sound had made in her chest.

"Thank you," She whispered into her hair, and pulling them closer together.

"For what?" Teddy asked, slightly more coherent than her first reply.

"For giving us a second chance. I promise you that I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that we get it right this time. I want this to work." Max was trying to figure out where this mushy side of herself had come from when Teddy spoke again.

"Me too, babe." Teddy whispered, burying her face back into Max's chest, enjoying the smell of her, and the comfort and safety that she found in her arms. Max couldn't contain her smile or her laughter as Teddy struggled to form coherent thoughts, before surrendering to sleep completely. She had called her babe, something that she hadn't heard in almost eight years. She tighented her grip on Teddy before surrendering to sleep herself.

X X X

Morning came much too early, as the sun broke over the trees, pulling both women from sleep. Teddy groaned at the intrusion of sunlight, and attempted to burry her head back into Max's shoulder, whom she had been using as a human pillow for the better part of the night.

"Still not a morning person, I see." Max joked, while slowly rubbing circles on Teddy's back.

"Too bright," She mumbled into Max. "Still tired."

"I know, babe. But you have to go to work. Unless, you know, you felt like doing something daring like calling in sick at work to spend the day with me?" Max was teasing, but Teddy actually lifted her head to look Max in the eyes.

"Don't even tempt me!" She said with a mock glare. "You know I'd love nothing more than to stay right here all day. But I have surgeries to do! You know that we can't let Yang run free!" She smiled at the thought of Christina running wild in the cardio wing and shivered.

"But I bet you haven't every played hooky to stay in bed with a beautiful woman before!"

"That would be a correct assumption. But I also haven't ever had someone like you in my bed before." She tried to detangle their limbs that had somehow managed to become one throughout the night to prove her point. But she gave up when her attempts seemed to be futile.

"How about you just tell Owen that I kidnapped you, and that's why you weren't able to do any of your surgeries! He'd probably believe it." Teddy actually laughed at that.

"You're probably right! But then he never was your biggest fan..."

"Ugh! Don't remind me! Please tell me that Christina settling him down has put some cracks in his shell, and he's at least a little more forgiving?" She asked, pushing herself up onto her elbow so that she was looking down at Teddy.

"Never! He wouldn't be Owen if he was though."

"True, okay, fine. I'll let you go to work this time. But next time you might not be so lucky!" Teddy just grinned. There was something about the easy banter between them that made everything else slip away. It had always been that way between them, even when they were in the worst places imaginable; being with Max had always made it better. I wouldn't mind starting every day like this, she thought as Max successfully managed to detangle their limbs. The second that the contact was gone, she missed it. Max was like a drug, and she was addicted, and she also realized, she didn't care. Teddy realized that without her permission, Max had managed to weasel her way into her heart, and she was more than okay with that. She knew deep down, that she was safe in trusting her heart to Max.

Her phone ringing brought them both back to the present and out of their thoughts. She scrambled to find her phone, and finally pulled it out of the foot of the sleeping bag. Max just gave her a shrug as she caught it on the last ring.

"Altman," She snapped, knowing that it was someone from the hospital. They're the only people stupid enough to call her so early in the morning.

"Teddy, it's Owen. We have a crash victim fifteen minutes out with a metal rod sticking out of his chest. I'm going to need you on this one. I'll see you in five." She heard him go to hang up the phone, and tried to make him stop.

"OWEN!" She yelled, hoping that he heard her.

"Yes?" He sighed. At least he's gonna let me talk, she thought before continuing.

"I'm not at my apartment, so it's going to take me at least half an hour to get there. Put Yang on it, but don't let her cut anything until I'm there. Do you understand?" Teddy asked, knowing that Owen would do his best, but trying to stop Christina from cutting was like trying to stop a tornado.

"Why aren't you at your apartment? Wait. Don't answer that." He added, realizing that he knew where Teddy was. "And tell Williams I say hello. And that if she breaks your heart, I will not hesitate to break her face."

"Owen..." Teddy warned, even though she was smiling. He was just being his protective self. "Be nice."

"I'm always nice!" She could hear someone laughing on the other end of the line.

"Goodbye Owen." And with that she hung up the phone, turning her attention back to Max, who was cleaning up the mess that they had made the night before, having climbed out of the sleeping bag while she was on the phone.

"Gotta go be a god?" Max asked with a sad smile. She had been hoping that she would be able to convince her to play hooky with her, or at the very least stay in each others arms for a little longer. The moment was just too good to let go.

"Yeah..." She said, with the same hint of sadness in her voice. "My day is never done." Max gave her a smile that said she understood, even if she didn't like it.

X X X

They pulled up in front of the hospital thirty seven minutes later, and Teddy made no move to get out of the car. She knew the second that she did, the little bubble they had been living in would pop, and she wasn't ready for that to happen just yet.

"Do you know what one benefit of me dropping you off at work is?" Max asked, taking Teddy's hand in her own.

"What's that?" Teddy asked, not sure where Max was going with it.

"That I get to pick you up after work. Which means that I get to see you twice in one day." She smiled at Teddy, letting her know she was up to something, but at the same time, her words were sincere. She loved when Max let her playful side show through.

"I think I like the sound of that," She leaned in to close the gap between them, and Max met her half way. She smiled into the kiss as Max's hand traveled up and down her arm, leaving goosebumps in its path. Teddy pulled away first, knowing that if she didn't leave now, she never would.

"There's a patient waiting for me," She said, moving toward the door.

"And Yang is taking care of it." Max countered with a smirk.

"You make it terribly hard to be responsible, you know that, right?" Teddy asked, still sitting in the car.

"Being responsible is for loser grown ups! That's not us!"

"Uh huh, sure it's not! Then how am I supposed to pay for my grown up stuff if I get fired from my grown up job for not being responsible?"

"Fine, spoilsport!" She pushed teddy toward the door with a smirk. "Have fun being responsible!" Teddy just stuck her tongue out as she made her way out of the car toward the hospital. Max let her get a few feet away before she called her back.

"Teddy!" she yelled from her position beside the car, causing the woman to stop in her tracks. "You forgot something!"

"I did?" Teddy asked, taking a quick mental stock of her items.

"You forgot this," Max said, racing toward her before pulling Teddy into her arms and kissing her. Not a kiss that was overly passionate, but enough to turn the heads of people approaching the hospital. One of those heads happened to belong to the one and only Addison Montgomery, who quickly slipped from view before either woman could spot her, but she could still see them.

"How could I have forgotten that?" Teddy asked, beaming. Max responded with a smile just as bright.

"I'll see you tonight." And with that Teddy took off toward the hospital with a spring in her step; while Addison's heart lay broken on the floor.

She had always expected Teddy to move on, but she thought it would be with someone like Owen or Mark. She never thought it would be with an extremely attractive woman that looked like she could snap Addie in half with two fingers.

With a deep breath, and all the courage she could muster; Addison took off at almost a run to find Callie. She needed to know what was going on, and she needed to know now.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I wasn't sure exactly how I wanted to deal with this, so I wanted to take the time to make sure that it turned out how I wanted it to! I've already started on the next chapter, so there shouldn't be a huge gap in posting.

Thank you to everyone that has given me feedback! It makes me happy, and want to write even more! And for people that have asked, I picture a mix of people when I think of Max, but the best all around people I could come up with were Anna Torv as Olivia Dunham in Fringe, and Zoie Palmer as Lauren in Lost Girl.

Here is the best picture I could find of Anna, looking how I picture Max. :) But with Zoie's smile.

ineedafearlesslove dot tumblr dot com / post / 31743320064 / because-anna-torv (FF doesn't let me post links, so you just have to put it all back together to see it).

I hope that helps in people trying to picture Max!

As always, enjoy the chapter!

-Jordyn

Update: I realize I said Max is a brunette, so you know, use your imaginations when looking at Olivia. She's just the best whole person that I could come up with to give you a visual of how I see Max. :)

* * *

"You didn't tell her, did you?" Addie asked through the tears streaming down her face.

"What was I supposed to do, Addison? Tell her, 'oh by the way, Addison loves you, but she thinks you're better off without her so she's never gonna say it to your face?' She deserved better than that. So I let her think that you just left. Because you leaving because you didn't care would hurt less than you leaving because you loved her." Callie glared at her best friend, trying to figure out where Addison had gotten the idea that she would have willingly hurt Teddy like that; and now, after all this time, to be upset that she had moved on. Callie just couldn't wrap her mind around it.

"Callie... I never meant for any of this to happen. But seeing her with that woman. It shattered whatever illusion I had about not loving her. I always knew that she'd move on, but I always expected it to be with someone like Mark or Owen. Never in a million years would I have guessed that she'd move on with someone like that..." Addison broke down in tears, unable to form words to voice her thoughts.

"You always thought you'd be the only woman in her life?" Callie asked, coming to her rescue. Addison just nodded. "Well then let me tell you something. That woman you saw her with? Her name is Max, and she has been amazing for Teddy. I see her smile again, Addie. A real Teddy smile. She's happy, and I don't want to see that change. So if you even consider talking to her, you better know exactly what you're going to say, and be completely aware of the consequences of your actions." Callie was looking Addison straight in the eye as she spoke, and didn't hear her wife step into the on call room.

"If you even think about talking to her, you will have to deal with me," Arizona said, picking up where Callie had left off. "We have had to pick up the pieces of your mess once before and I will not do it again, because Teddy deserves better than that. She's happy with Max, but I can see in her eyes that she still loves you. But God only knows why. So let me make myself perfectly clear. If you go anywhere near her with anything but the purest intentions, because we all know that she would take you back, and that you'd just break her heart again, I will end you. Do you understand me? You might be my wife's best friend, but you're playing with my best friend's heart, and that takes highest priority. So you better seriously consider your actions before you do anything other than walking out of this hospital and never looking back." Addie just stared at Arizona, not believing her ears. She had never heard Arizona raise her voice to anyone, let alone threaten them; but, Addie assumed that was the result of hurting the people she loved.

"I'm sorry, Arizona." Addison added, not able to meet her eyes.

"It's not me that you should be apologizing to, and you know it." She waited for Addison to say something, but when it was obvious that she wasn't, Arizona was satisfied that she had done her job. She leaned in to give her wife a kiss, and disappeared out of the room as quickly as she appeared.

"Sofia is going to have her hands full with her," Addison said, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence that had settled over the room.

"You have no idea." Callie said, trying to hide her pride over her wife standing up for who she loves. "Now imagine her talking to my father. She's not one to mess with." Addison just smiled at her, imagining Arizona taking on her father.

"Now that I'd pay to see," She teased.

X X X

A crowed had gathered in the gallery above Teddy's surgery. While on the outside she was the picture of calm and collected, on the inside, she was terrified. She had already gone through this once before, and she wasn't sure she could handle it again. One of the interns pointed at her, and she knew at that second that they weren't talking about the surgery.

"What are they talking about?" She asked to no one in particular, pointing toward the gallery.

"I don't know," Meredith said, lying through her teeth. She knew exactly why everyone was watching, but she didn't want to be the one to have to tell Teddy that Addison was back in Seattle and lurking around the hospital.

"Seriously?" Christina asked, knowing that Meredith was lying. Christina wasn't one for being subtle, and she respected Teddy too much to leave her in the dark, so she went on. "They're waiting for you to have a breakdown."

"Christina," Owen warned, not wanting Teddy to give everyone what they wanted.

"Why would I have a breakdown?" Teddy asked, not putting two and two together just yet.

"Because the She-Shepherd is here, and they're expecting a free show." Teddy froze mid cut. Why was Addison back in Seattle? A million thoughts raced through her head before she could grasp one to talk about.

"And no one thought that I deserved to know this?!" She snapped, dropping the scalpel that she was holding. She turned to the gallery to address everyone watching her. "Is your life really that sad, that you all have to wait to see if I run into Addison, and then watch me break down for entertainment? Well let me tell you something, it's not going to happen! So go back to your pathetic lives and leave me the hell alone!" She didn't wait for an answer before handing the scalpel to Christina and walking out of the OR. She couldn't be there, not when they were all waiting for her to do something, and not with people that she considered her friends that thought they knew what was best for her.

She snuck into an on call room and slid down the wall, dropping her head into her hands, trying to keep the tears at bay. Why did even the thought of being in the same hospital as Addie cause her to have a panic attack? She thought that she had gotten over the whole Addison issue months ago, but apparently she hadn't. She needed something to remind her what was real, and that she was happy. Instinctively, Teddy pulled her phone from her pocket, and hit the first speed dial. She counted the rings, praying that Max would pick up.

"Babe?" the worried voice came over the line, and Teddy instantly relaxed. "Is everything okay?" Teddy cursed herself for calling Max out of the blue. She knew that she was supposed to be in surgery. She didn't want to weigh her down with her problems, but she needed to talk to someone.

"It's fine. I just needed to talk to you, that's all. It's been a bad day, and I'm pretty sure it's just going to get worse." She said. It was partly the truth anyway. She wanted to tell Max everything, and wanted more than anything to be in Max's arms where she knew she was safe. But she still had a job to do, and she wasn't going to let Addison run her life anymore.

"What happened?" Max asked, her fear evident in her voice. Teddy paused before answering, trying to figure out the best way to word what she wanted to say. Max knew about Addie, but she hadn't given her all the juicy details, and she didn't intend to.

"Addison is back in Seattle..." She finally said. "And I don't know what to do."

"Do you want me to come kick her ass?" Max asked, only half joking. The fact that her mere presence in Seattle was sending Teddy over the edge instantly put her on Max's shit list.

"No..." Teddy said, unsure of herself. She didn't know what she wanted Max to do, but she knew that her being there was already making it better. She took a second, and then realized that she did know what she wanted Max to do. She just wanted to be loved, and to be appreciated.

"Well then what can I do?"

"You're already doing it," Teddy said, smiling despite everything. Max really was perfect, and Teddy didn't have to remind herself how lucky she was to have someone who cared about her so much.

"I'm glad I could help, even if I don't know exactly what I did." Teddy could hear her smile through the phone. "And how about I pick us up some chinese food and a bad 80s movie for after work? I know how much you love Flashdance, and it sounds like you're going to need a relaxing night." Teddy smiled even brighter, Max always knew the right thing to say.

"I think that sounds perfect," Teddy said, truly meaning it. A night in Max's arms was exactly what she needed.

"Good. I'll see you after work then, and let me know if you need anything before then, okay? I can be there in a heartbeat. Even if it's just for me to hold you." Teddy felt the tears welling in her eyes, this time for an entirely different reason.

"Thank you, Max. I mean it, than you for being you. I'll talk to you later." Teddy let a single tear slide down her cheek. She didn't deserve someone as good as Max, but she wasn't going to question the universe.

"Later, babe." And with a click the call ended, leaving Teddy more steady on her own two feet, and with the confidence to walk back through the hospital, even if it meant that she could possibly run into Addison. Teddy had Max now, and she was happy.

X X X

She could hear the woosh of Arizona's heely's on the tile floor before she could see her friend, and it brought a smile to her face. Arizona would always find a way to embrace her inner child, and Teddy envied that about her. When the blonde doctor appeared, Teddy just smiled more. In her hands were two cups, and she could tell by the label on them, that they were from their favorite coffee place down the street, and she was grateful for the action, even if she knew where it was coming from.

"For you," She said, handing Teddy the coffee in her left hand with a flourish.

"You are the best," she said, gratefully taking the coffee, and completely turning her attention to Arizona.

"So I've been told," She said, sticking her tongue out at Teddy, who tried, and failed to keep a straight face.

"Are we four?!" She teased, picking up her cup and starting down the hallway. Arizona followed suit, quickly falling in stride with her friend.

"Only when we need to be. Sometimes we just need to believe in miracles and fairy dust." Arizona paused, and Teddy could tell that she was choosing her words carefully. "Have you seen her yet?" She finally asked. She didn't need to ask to know exactly which her Arizona was talking about.

"No, thank god. I'm hoping to make it through the rest of the day without seeing her, but knowing my luck, she'll end up showing up right behind me." Teddy could see that she had lost Arizona's attention to something over her shoulder, and whatever it was had her jaw set in a hard line, and a glare that could cut you like a knife. She didn't have to turn around to have a pretty good idea who was on the receiving end if said glare. "Murphy's Law," she added with a bitter laugh before turning around to see Addison at the end of the hall. That seemed to snap Arizona back to the present.

"What?" She asked, never taking her eyes off Addison, but her attention refocused on Teddy.

"Murphy's law. Anything that can go wrong, will. It's the story of my life. I'm not sure what I did in a past life to deserve this, but whatever it is, it must have been terrible." Arizona finally looked at Teddy, her head tilted to one side.

"You don't deserve this," Arizona said, and then went on. "If she even thinks about coming over here she better be ready to deal with hurricane Arizona." she hissed under her breath, but not low enough to keep Teddy from hearing. She smiled at how protective her friend was being.

"Zo, it's okay." She said, putting a comforting hand on Arizona's arm. "I'm a big girl. Yeah it hurts, but I've moved on, and I have the scars to prove it. She needs closure, and I guess I'm willing to give it to her if it means I never have to see her again." Arizona just looked at her, trying to figure out where this sudden blast of kindness for Addison came from. Anticipating her next question, Teddy went on.

"I talked to Max, and I realized that I'm not going to let Addison hold the power over me anymore." Arizona pulled her into an unexpected hug, that she quickly returned. They were able to read each other better than anyone that Teddy had ever met, and she was more than thankful to have a friend like Arizona on her side.

"You go girl. Do you want me to come with you? I'll be your wing man?" She asked, taking care not to put too much space between them, giving off a protective air just to make sure Addison got the message about messing with her friend.

"As much as I'd love to say yes, this is something that I need to do on my own..." Arizona just nodded in understanding. Teddy needed this as much as Addison did, but for different reasons.

"I'll be here if you need me." And without another word, Teddy took off down the hallway toward Addison, and what she was sure would be the hardest conversation of her life.

She stopped a few feet in front of Addison, but didn't say anything. She wasn't going to be the one to start this conversation, and if it meant standing there, staring down the woman that had broken her heart, then that's what she was going to do. She wanted Addison to know that she didn't hold the power over her anymore.

"Can we talk?" Addison asked, her voice almost a whisper. Teddy had never seen her look so small and vulnerable. She cut her thoughts off there. If she let herself feel, and care she'd end up on the same slippery slope she had just escaped from. She just nodded, not trusting her voice, and not wanting to show any weakness. The less she said, the faster the whole thing could be over, and she could get back to being okay again. If she ever actually was okay, she found herself thinking. The proximity to Addison was already playing tricks on her mind, and she had to fight to keep her head above the water. She couldn't fall for Addison again.

Addison took off toward the nearest empty conference room, and Teddy fell in step just behind her. She took a deep breath and reminded herself that she was happy, and that things were going to be okay. Maybe if she said it enough times, she'd actually start to believe it. Addison collapsed into one of the chairs, while Teddy closed the door behind them, and pulled the blinds closed. She didn't want anyone to get the free show that they had been expecting. Although she knew in her heart that nothing in this hospital stayed personal, she had to at least try.

"What do you want, Addison?" She asked, positioning herself behind one of the chairs, but not sitting. Everything about her body language was defensive, from the way that she stood with her arms crossed, to the way that she had placed a table and a chair between them. She needed to convey that she was more confident than she actually was. Because in reality, just being in the same room as Addison was becoming more than she could handle. She had never gotten over her feelings for the woman, not really. They had just been buried, deep beneath the rage and the hurt that she felt.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry..." She managed to say, suddenly finding her hands extremely interesting. Teddy snapped.

"You're _sorry?_Where the hell was this apology months ago when you kissed me, let me think that we could have something, and then disappeared without a trace? You were my best friend Addison, and yet you left your friends to pick up the pieces of what you broke. So, no, sorry doesn't even begin to cover it." Teddy fumed. She hadn't meant to reveal all that to her, but something inside of her snapped, and her hurt took over.

"Teddy, I..." She trailed off, unsure of how to put into words what she was feeling. She had expected Teddy to be upset with her, but she hadn't expected this level of anger. She didn't know how to respond.

"You what, Addison? You have an explanation for why I haven't heard from you in months? For why you disappeared that night, never to be seen again? Even a simple letter telling me that you didn't care about me the way I care about you would have been better than nothing, Addison." Teddy's voice broke at the last words, letting herself feel real hurt for the first time since the night Addison had left.

"But I tried!" She pleaded. "I tried so many times to write you a letter, to tell you that I love you, but you deserved better than anything that I could give to you! If I had stayed, I would have been poison to you, Teddy. You deserve better than that, and it looks like you found it..." Addison dropped her eyes again.

"Who are you to tell me what I deserve? How about what I want? How about how I feel? Did you think about any of that before you ran away? No, you didn't. So you're right," She snapped. "I do deserve better. I deserve someone who is going to consider how I feel before making a decision that affects both of us." Addison's resolve broke at her words. Teddy was right, she had only been thinking about herself, and now it was too late.

"I'm sorry..." She tried again, and when Teddy didn't cut her off she continued. "I was so scared. I had never felt so strongly for anyone before, and I didn't know what to do. So I did the only thing I could do... I ran. But I realized that I can't live without you Teddy. You've become a part of me, and the entire time that I spent in LA, you were all I thought about. I saw you in everything, and I realized that I couldn't fight it anymore. I love you, Teddy." She finished, and the tears were pouring from her eyes. Teddy wanted to wrap her up in her arms, and tell her that everything was going to be alright. But she knew in her heart that she couldn't. She had broken them beyond repair, and as much as she still loved Addison, she wasn't willing to let her shatter her heart again.

"I'm not going to tell you it's okay, because it's not. You didn't even think about how this was going to affect me when you did it. This wasn't just your decision. I loved you, Addison, and I'm always going to love you. But it's too late to fix it now. You broke us beyond repair, and there's no going back from that. The best that we can hope for is to move on, and let the past be the past. I'm happy now, with someone that loves me, and isn't afraid to be with me. She's not you, and she never will be you, but I care a lot about her, and I know that my heart is safe with her. I hope that one day you can move on from this, because I want you to be happy, too. I hope that you have a nice life, Addison." With that, Teddy turned and walked out of the conference room, trying to get away from Addison as fast as she possibly could. She knew that if she had stayed a minute longer, she would have fallen back into Addison's arms, and she couldn't let that happen. She needed Addison to believe that she was strong, and happy and that she had moved on, even if she hadn't.

Max was safe, and kind, and loving, but she would never be Addison. She knew in her heart that she shouldn't be using Max, but she also knew that she didn't have any other choice. She cared about Max, and maybe one day, she could grow to love her. But her greatest downfall was that she would never be Addison. Teddy couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was about Addison, but there was something. Something that drew them together, and told Teddy in her heart that they were meant to be together, even on the darkest of days. She shook the thought from her head. That didn't matter now. She had closed that door with Addison, and she was free to move on with her life. Even if she wasn't sure that she wanted to.


	11. Chapter 11

Look! Teddy and Addison interaction!

:D

I hope you enjoy it!

-Jordyn.

* * *

Addison just stared at the door, watching it slam behind the woman that she loved. She wasn't sure what had happened, but she knew that it wasn't what she had wanted. She had come back to Seattle to try and convince Teddy that she had changed, and despite everything that had happened between them, they deserved a chance. Although it had taken her some time to realize, Addison knew in her heart that they were supposed to be together. It hit her after a brief, and somewhat painful, affair with a surfer in LA. She had tried to substitute this woman for Teddy, and it had been a disaster. While the woman looked like Teddy, she wasn't her. Addison missed the way she smiled, and laughed, and looked after she finished laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. But she found herself missing the small moments between them the most. The moments that didn't mean anything, until you realized that they weren't there anymore. Teddy had always been able to read her better than she could read herself, and she wanted that back. She wanted her friend, and the woman that she loved.

Even that she had come to terms with. The fact that Teddy was a woman didn't matter to her anymore, because she knew in her heart that it didn't matter that Teddy was a woman, because she loved person that Teddy was, not the gender. She just wished that there was a way to make her see that, to make her see that they deserved a chance at their own happily ever after. But as much as she wanted that, she knew that it was her own fault that she had to fight for them now. If she hadn't run away all those months ago, maybe things would be different now, and instead of sitting alone in a conference room, she would be sitting in Teddy's apartment waiting for her beautiful girlfriend to get off of work.

A knock on the door brought her crashing back to reality. She held her breath, knowing in her heart that it wasn't Teddy, but she found herself hoping anyway. When Mark appeared behind the door, she let her plaster casted smile fall, and she gave into the tears that she had been holding back. There was a time to be strong, and then there was a time to let people see the weakness, and Addison was learning that she needed to let people see the weakness in her before she was ever going to be able to fix what she had broken.

X X X

"You okay, babe?" Max's voice came from the kitchen. "You've been awfully quiet since you got home." Teddy lifted her head from the side of the couch, smiling at the fact that Max cared enough to try and get her to talk. So many people before had just let her stew in her own thoughts, and sometimes, that was a dangerous place to be. But she was never good at letting other people in on her problems, thankfully, Max had always managed to weasel her way in, and rarely had to say anything.

"It was just a long day," She called back. Knowing that wasn't the full truth, but deciding not to say any more unless she asked.

"And?" Max asked, appearing soundlessly by the couch holding two plates of Chinese from their favorite restaurant. The military had taught her many things, the most useful was how to be a ninja. A skill she liked to try and use on her unsuspecting girlfriend.

"It was just hard to see her today. I had all of these things in my head that I thought I would say to her when I finally saw her again, and yet, I couldn't say any of them. She hurt me, deeper than anyone I have ever known and yet I wanted to forgive her..." Teddy's voice dropped off, not wanting Max to think that she was trying to end things between them, because in reality, it was quite the opposite. She was trying to build a stronger bond between them by being completely honest.

"I know, honey. It's the people that we trust the most that are able to hurt us the deepest. You remember all the good times that you had together, and they start to overshadow the bad." She sat down on the couch and pulled Teddy into her arms, and she instantly buried her head in Max's chest. She just wanted to be held, and she felt so safe in Max's arms.

"I don't want to have to think about her any more. I want to just worry about this," She tapped Max's chest just over her heart, "And us. I want my past to stay my past."

"Then just let it go. You gave her a chance to explain herself, and you don't owe her anything more than that. So why don't you just relax, and enjoy a night with me," She leaned down and kissed her softly, "And Jennifer Beals." Teddy smiled, feeling the tension that had been building up in her body slip away the longer that she was in Max's arms.

"I think that I can handle that," She settled against Max's side, and let the rest of the world fade away.

X X X

"You know," A voice came from behind her. She'd know that voice anywhere. "If you drink yourself into oblivion, you aren't going to do you or her any good." She looked a Joe, and then back at Addison, silently asking how many she had already had. Two, he mouthed back, managing to avoid Addison's gaze. She drained the last of her drink, and gestured to him for another. He ignored the look that her visitor was giving him as he set the fresh drink in front of her. He'd cut her off after this one, but he could tell that she needed to loser herself tonight. He hadn't seen Addison around recently, but he could still read her like a book.

"And you say that like I care," She spat, spinning on her stool to face Christina Yang. "She's moved on and gotten over me, so who gives a flying fuck if I'm drunk. The only person that ever actually saw the real me is off with some woman who could be a super model. I've missed my change, so I'm going to get drunk, and I dare you to try and stop me." She turned back to the drink that Joe had set in front of her, but Yang was too fast for her inebriated state, and managed to snag it before she could.

"I do. Because you broke her, Addison, and she can't teach me when she's broken. The day that you left for good is the day that I stopped learning from her. You broke her, so you need to fix her." Christina said, stepping into Addison's personal space so she was aware of how serious she was.

"She doesn't want me to fix it!" Addison said, glaring at Christina. She just wanted to be left alone to wallow in her self pity.

"And you believed her? Jesus, Addison. She has been walking around missing you since the moment that you left!" Addison just dropped her eyes to the bare in front of her, because Yang was right, she hadn't believed what Teddy had said, but she didn't know what to do about it. "That's what I thought," She said, when she saw the look of defeat on Addison's face. "Where is the Addison Montgomery that would stop at nothing to get what she wanted? The Addison that strode into Seattle Grace and confronted Meredith, because she was sleeping with Derek?"

"She's gone. She's been gone since I walked away that night. I left a piece of myself with her, and it looks like she threw it out like the garbage that I am."

"Well then you need to get her back. Because I want the old Teddy back, and you're the only one that can do that, and you both know it." She handed the untouched drink back to Joe, and grabbed Addison by the arm to prove her point.

"Alright, alright." Addison said, yanking her arm free of Christina's grip. "I got the message. I'm going." She slid off the bar stool onto her instead feet. It took her a moment but she was able to regain her balance enough to stand, and make her way out of the bar. She knew that Christina was right, she just didn't know how she was going to do it. She needed to find that confident woman that she had been so many years ago, and she needed someone to tell her that she could do it. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she dialed the only person that she could think of that would give her an honest answer, even if she didn't want it.

X X X

"I never pegged you for a heartbreak drunk," Meredith said, looking Addison up and down while she held the car door open.

"Let's save the judgments for another time," Addison said, slamming the for to illustrate her point. Meredith just smiled and made her way to the driver's side. "If I had wanted judgments or lectures, I would have called your husband!" Meredith just looked at her.

"Why did you call me, Addison? Out of all the people you know in Seattle, what possessed you to call me?"

"Because I knew that you'd give me a no bullshit answer, and I need that right now. I need to know, Meredith, do I have a chance here to fix what I broke? Or should I just cut my loses now, and let her be happy?" Because of the alcohol in her system, and the fact that she hadn't slept, her voice gave away more of her emotional state than she had intended to.

"She's happy, Addison. But not as happy as I think she could be. When I see her smile, it doesn't reach her eyes the way it used to. It did when you were around, and when she talked about you, she'd just light up. But you have to know how much it hurt her when you walked away. You know better than anyone that she's not good at letting people get close to her. So when she let you in, and trusted you with that piece of her, and then you abused that power; it shattered her faith in people." She looked over at Addison to make sure that she was still listening. Her head was against the window, but her eyes were brimming with unshed tears. "She's with Max because she's safe. Max is good for her, Addison. So if you're going to do this, then you need to be damn sure that you know what you're doing, and that you can commit to it. Because I know that she would come running back to you in a heartbeat, even after everything you've done. So you need to be 100 percent committed to her happiness, and being what she needs from you. She deserves at least that much." Meredith let her words hang in the air as she pulled up in front of Addison's hotel. She hoped that somewhere in the dense brain of hers that her words had their desired effect. Addison reached for the door handle, but Meredith stopped her.

"Do you love her?" She asked, holding her gaze.

"I do, more than I ever thought I could." She said without hesitation.

"Then that's your answer." She said with a smile, letting go of Addison's arm. "Have a good night, Addison."

She watched the car pull away, wondering what her life had come to that she was calling Meredith Grey for relationship advice. But she had been right, and Addison could tell that being with Derek had been good for the doctor, she thought with a sad sigh. She knew what she needed to do; and she just hoped that Meredith was right, and that Teddy would let her try to make things right.

X X X

"Want me to drive you to work this morning?" Max asked, appearing behind Teddy at the stove, and wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Hmmm..." She hummed contently as Max's hands found their way under her shirt and onto her smooth stomach. "Depends."

"On?" Max asked, placing soft kisses against the base of Teddy's neck and exposed shoulders, successfully distracting Teddy from the breakfast she had been trying to prepare.

"If we take the bike," She said, flipping the burner off, and turning to face Max. The sight of her in her old army t-shirt and boxers gave Teddy a sense of warmth that she'd never felt before. She'd never had that, someone to care about her, and to wake up with her in the mornings with breakfast in bed for no reason.

"I think that can be arranged," Max said, closing the gap between them with a swift, decisive movement. Teddy readily responded, and pulled their bodies together that there was virtually no space between them. It felt good to have her so close, and Teddy found herself getting lost in the kiss.

Just as soon as she had initiated the kiss, Max pulled back, leaving Teddy slightly dazed. She laughed as Teddy tried to shake the fog from her head, and focus on what was going on in front of her. She reached out to pull Max back, to restore contact, but she stepped out of her reach, enjoying the look of defeat on Teddy's face.

"Didn't you say something about breakfast?" Max asked, with a smirk.

"Who cares about breakfast when I have something even more delicious in front of me?"

"You have to go to work," Max said, taking a step back out of Teddy's personal space, but not far enough, not nearly far enough.

"And you have to stop distracting me," She said, matching Max's step with one of her own. Max took another step back, bigger this time, and getting way too much enjoyment out of watching Teddy get frustrated with her.

"How about you go jump in the shower, and I'll make us breakfast. That way we can eat together?" Teddy just sighed, realizing that Max wasn't going to concede this one to her.

"Fine," She said, making sure that Max was aware of her displeasure in the situation. "But I better see French toast on this table when I get out or someone is going to be in trouble!" Max smiled as Teddy made her way back to the bedroom with a little less spring in her step. She couldn't hide her smirk as she quietly followed a few steps behind her gorgeous girlfriend. Who cares about breakfast when you have a beautiful woman in your shower? They could pick up breakfast on the way.

X X X

Teddy stared at the pathetic looking food in front of her, silently cursing Max for not taking the time to stop for food on the way in. But her thoughts immediately followed to why she was so late to begin with, and a smile broke out across her face. She could manage hospital food every day if she got to start the day like that.

"Have enough food there?" A voice asked from behind her, effective pulling her from her thoughts and wiping the smile off her face. She would know that voice anywhere and even now, she could still hear the smile in her teasing tone, and she tried to keep it from stopping her heart. Taking a deep breath, she turned to face Addison, doing her best to keep her face neutral.

"Addison," She said in a voice that lacked so much emotion that it was almost robotic. Addison had always loved the way her name sounded when Teddy said it, but today it felt like a knife through the heart. "What are you still doing here? Don't you have a job in LA to get back to?"

"I took some time off. I need to sort out some things, and I figured what better place to do that than surrounded by friends." She briefly looked Teddy up and down, noticing how good she looked. Teddy didn't respond, instead she turned back to the food options in front of her and threw a few on her tray. She didn't trust herself not to ask if she was the real reason that Addison was still in Seattle.

"Why are you eating breakfast here?" Addison asked, realizing that Teddy was there for more than just bad coffee. "I thought that you hated hospital food?"

"I do, but I was umm... running late this morning," She said quickly, hiding her blush behind her hair. She didn't really want to be talking about Max with Addison, who immediately understood what Teddy meant.

"Ah... I see." She paused, trying to decide if she wanted to take the next step. "How is Max?" She asked, jumping in with both feet. She had to start somewhere.

"What the hell are you actually doing here, Addison?" Teddy snapped, reaching the end of her rope. "Did you really think that you could waltz back into my life like nothing had happened? Like you had any right to ask about Max, or anyone else for that matter? We aren't friends Addison, so let's stop pretending that we are." Addison stopped, staring at Teddy. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to say, so she went with an honest answer.

"I missed you," She said, trying to catch Teddy's eyes so she could see how serious she was. "I missed my best friend, and I'm willing to do whatever I have to, to start fixing this." She said, gesturing between the two of them. Teddy let out a dry laugh.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you walked away that night. You burned that bridge before you ever got a chance to see where it might lead, and now that you want to know, the answer is just out of your reach." Teddy said, letting her emotions get the better of her. She was tired of Addison just waltzing in and out of her life whenever she felt like it.

"But maybe it doesn't have to be. Maybe we can start to build back what we had. I miss you Teddy…" Addison pleaded. She needed her to understand how serious she was about not making the same mistake twice.

"Addison, you broke my heart, and shattered my trust in you. What in the world would possess you to think that I'd even consider giving you another chance?" Teddy asked, she had intended on ending the conversation long ago, but something within her wanted to know the answer.

"Because I love you, Teddy, and somewhere deep inside I hoping that you still loved me too…" Teddy's heart sank. Of all the things that Addison could have said, that was the worst, because she did still love her and she probably always would. But in the battle of mind and heart, her mind could never forget the hurt that Addison had caused, and how she had thrown away their friendship like it was a piece of trash.

"I'm sorry Addie, I just can't." She gave Addison a tired look, and walked away, leaving her tray of food untouched. Addison smiled slightly, despite everything, because she was making progress, even if Teddy didn't realize it. She had called her Addie for the first time in months. Maybe there was still hope yet.

X X X

"You okay?" Max asked, looking at Teddy from the passenger seat. "You've been awfully quiet tonight."

"Fine," she said, forcing a smile. "I've just got a lot on my mind." She hoped that Max didn't read into it too much, she didn't really feel up to explaining that all she'd be able to think about since running into Addison at the hospital, was Addison.

"Anything you'd like to share with the class?" She asked, even though she already knew what had Teddy's mind in a twist.

"Nothing, and everything," She said quietly, looking over at Max. All she wanted was to be happy, and she was happy with Max, so why did her mind keep pulling Addison back up every few minutes? Max could see the anguish on her face, and she wanted more than anything to be able to ease that pain, but she knew that she wasn't the one that Teddy wanted.

"Alright," She said, reaching over and taking Teddy's hand that was resting on the gearshift, earning her a sad smile.

They drove the rest of the way in silence, Teddy's eyes focused on the road, and Max's mind wandering from how to deal with this new information, and what she wanted to do about it. As they pulled up to the apartment, Teddy turned to face Max, and gave her a look as if she were seeing her for the first time. In that look Max saw everything that she needed to. No matter how much she loved Teddy, and she truly did love her, she always had, Teddy was never going to be hers, and she was going to have to accept that.

As they made their way up to the apartment, the tension between them caused the few feet of space between their bodies to feel like miles. The silence in the car had cause the small chip to become a giant crack that couldn't be fixed. It was an unspoken tension, but one that Callie could sense the second that she opened the door. Arizona appeared behind her wife and gave the two women her classic smile.

"Welcome! Dinner is almost done, and the wine is ready to go. Why don't you guys come on in, and I'll take your coats." She could sense the tension between the couple, and pulled Teddy into a hug before she took her coat. "Is everything alright?" She whispered, hoping that her suspicions weren't right.

"Fine," Teddy said with another forced smile. She knew Arizona didn't believe her, but she couldn't tell her what was going on. At least not yet. Arizona just sighed, realizing that she had been right. She turned her attention to Max, who was standing quietly just inside the door, just taking in her surroundings.

"Hi," Arizona said, taking the initiative to introduce herself since it was obvious that Teddy wasn't going to. "I'm Arizona, and this," She said pulling Callie over, "Is my wife, Callie." She held out her hand, which Max took with a smile. Arizona couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Her hair fell around her face, and it was paired with a shy smile, giving her an understated beauty that Arizona admired. She could see what drew Teddy to her in the first place. Arizona could tell that they were going to get along instantly, but she knew that she wasn't going to be around much longer. Once her ties to Teddy were severed, she'd take off again. Arizona could sense that on her.

"Come in and sit!" Callie said, gesturing toward the couch. "You don't have to stay in the doorway!" Max gave her an appreciative smile at the break from the heavy air that had settled over them.

Max positioned herself on the couch toward the left side, and Teddy took a spot more toward the right, leaving enough room for an entire person between their bodies. Max wasn't always one for PDA, but she could tell that it was acceptable around the couple in front of her. As much as she wanted to reach over and pull Teddy close to her, she was going to let her set the tone for the night, and that tone didn't include cuddling, or showing affection of any kind.

"Teddy here has told us so much about you," Arizona said, trying to get the conversation started. She gave Teddy a pointed glare, letting her know that she was going to get an earful later for leaving Max out to dry. "What brings you back to Seattle?"

"My brother lives out here, so when I got my papers a few months back, I figured I'd come out here and bother him until something better came along." Max smiled at the thought of her brother, and the fact that Teddy was the only reason she was still in Seattle at all. "I grew up in a military family, so it was just expected of me to join up as soon as I was old enough."

"I did too," Arizona said, giving them common ground. "My brother served, two tours in Iraq, and my father was a Colonel in the US Marine Corps. So I understand that pressure." The longer they talked, the more Max seemed to relax.

"I never wanted to do anything else, so now that I'm out, I'm kinda at a loss." She said, seeing Arizona nod in understanding. "I've been picking up odd jobs here and there, but nothing has really stuck."

"I understand that. I got really lucky, I love what I do, and I get to help children in the process. I can't imagine doing anything else." Arizona said, the pride evident in her voice.

"Is that why I saw a pair of heely's in the hallway?" Max asked, with a smile.

"You know what heely's are?!" Arizona squeezed. "I've been trying to convince Callie that we need to buy some for Sophia when she's old enough, but she's not a fan of the idea!" She play glared at her wife, who just rolled her eyes in return. This was an argument that was never going to end.

"Why not? Heely's are only the best shoes ever! I wore them everywhere when I was a kid! I have a pair now that I like to wear when I need to get in touch with my inner child!" The pure excitement in Max's voice was enough to make Teddy smile, a real smile for the first time all night.

As the two women got caught up in their own conversation, Teddy excused herself to the kitchen for a glass of water. She leaned over the sink, trying to get a grip on things that seemed to be quickly spinning out of control. She wasn't sure the exact moment that she had lost her grip on reality, she just knew that it had happened. She snapped her head up when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Teddy, what are you doing?" Callie asked, everything about her body language said that she was on the attack, and Teddy could sense it.

"Having dinner with my girlfriend and my best friends?" She asked, deciding to play dumb.

"I'm serious. You have an amazing woman sitting out there, one who loves you, Teddy. I can see it every time she looks at you. Then there's you, and anyone with eyes can see that you aren't really in this. Your heart is off with Addison. So I'm going to give you the same speech that I gave her. There is an amazing woman out there who gave you a second chance, and you have the power to destroy her. Use that power carefully, because she deserves at least that much."

"I know," Teddy said with a defeated sigh. "She deserves so much better than me, but I just don't know what to do..."

"Have you thought about being honest with her? Because even I can tell that she knows what's going on, but she's not going to be the one to take that first shot."

"I don't want to hurt her, Callie. I've been there, and I can't do that to her. Not again." Her voice trailed off, full of emotion.

"Have you thought about the fact that not being honest is hurting her more?"

"I just can't, Callie."

"Just remember that it's not only you're life that you're ruining." Teddy dropped her head, knowing that Callie was right. "Now come on, we've left them alone too long. They're probably planning a search party." Teddy followed her back to the living room, intent on enjoying the evening.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey look! I finally updated! I know. It's been forever, and for that I'm truly sorry. Uni has been CRAZY and I just haven't been able to work this out the way I wanted to. But I have this now, and hopefully it's okay! I've been sitting on parts of this for almost a month, so I'm finally putting it out there. If you guys have any comments, please review! I love hearing from you, even if it's to tell me that this was terrible.

I did borrow some dialogue bits directly from the episode 8x23 _Flight_ to provide a frame for my part of the story. All of that is property of Shona Rhimes.

Alright, well I'll stop rambling. I hope you enjoy!

-Jordyn

* * *

"I know you still love her," Max whispered into Teddy's hair. She wasn't sure if she was still awake, but that simple statement had been weighing on her too much to hold it in any longer. It had been the elephant in the room since the day Addison had walked back into their lives and tonight had been the proof that she needed to address it. As much as she loved Teddy, she knew in her heart that she needed to let her go.

"Max..." Teddy started, not sure what she wanted to say, but Max cut her off before she had a chance to say anything.

"It's okay. I know what it's like for someone to invade your senses so completely that you can't see anything else. I thought that if I ignored it, it might go away. Like it was a figment of my imagination, but I was wrong. I realize that I'm not what you want, no matter how much I might wish I was, and I love you enough to let you go... I can't keep you from being happy, and I can tell that she makes you happy. We tried, and that's all that matters, right? We won't be left with the giant, 'what if' question when it comes to us." As she spoke, she never loosened her grip on Teddy. She wanted to have one more night with Teddy in her arms before she was the bigger person and let her walk away to the woman that truly held her heart.

"I do love you," Teddy finally said, breaking the silence that had settled over them. Her voice so quiet that Max wasn't sure she was meant to hear it.

"But you aren't in love with me." Max added, knowing that was the distinction that she was trying to make.

"I'm so sorry... I never meant to hurt you..." Teddy pleaded, hoping that Max could understand where she was coming from, because she wasn't sure shed be able to explain her thoughts if she didn't. Who in their right mind would leave a loving girlfriend to go chase after a woman that had done nothing but break her heart? But she loved Addison, and she hoped in her heart that she was making the right decision.

"I know. But let's not talk about this any more tonight." Max said, resting her cheek against the top of Teddy's head, enjoying being close to her. "Just sleep, we'll deal with everything else tomorrow." Max said, pulling Teddy against her body. Teddy just snuggled into Max's warmth, enjoying what she knew would be the last night in her arms.

X X X

"Did I hear right," Teddy asked, sliding into a chair beside Arizona. "Did Karev seriously quit, and leave you to do this surgery?"

"Oh, you heard right. I'm going to kill that boy. I made him everything that he is, and he thinks that he can just walk away…" Teddy put a hand on Arizona's arm to stop her rambling. "Sorry," She said with an apologetic smile. "Alex just drives me crazy sometimes."

"I can see that!" Teddy said, making no effort to hide her smirk. "If I didn't know you were head over heels in love with Callie, then I'd say there might be some latent sexual tension there." She teased, knowing how much it drove Arizona nuts, especially since they both know that Alex had slept with Callie once upon a time.

"It's a good thing I love you," Arizona said, glaring at her friend.

"Don't I know it!" Teddy said, "But your life would be so much more boring without me in it! I mean, who else's life would you get to watch fall to pieces in front of your eyes?"

"That it would," She said with a smirk before Teddy's words registered. "Wait, what do you mean your life is falling apart? What happened to Max?" But before Teddy got a chance to answer, Arizona's pager went off. She yanked the offending device out of her pocket to silence it before sending Teddy a sad look. "I'm sorry… I have to go. But we'll talk about this as soon as we get back. Don't think that this means you're getting out of telling me exactly what happened!" She just sighed, knowing that Arizona wasn't going to let it go.

"Be a rock star and save the tiny humans!" Teddy said, as Arizona took off down the hall in her Heelys. She shot one of her trademark smiles over her shoulder before disappearing around the corner.

As Teddy watched her go, she couldn't help but hope that one day soon, she could be as happy as Arizona. Despite everything that happened with Africa, and Mark and Callie almost dying, she was still happy. She had her life together, and that was something that Teddy envied more than anything.

"Teddy!" Owen's voice bellowed from behind her. She held her breath, hoping that he'd just pass by without saying anything else to her. "Just the woman I was looking for." She sighed and turned to face him. They hadn't been on particularly good terms in quite some time. "I need you to scrub in on my surgery. I normally wouldn't ask, but with Christina on her way to Boise, I don't really have a choice." Teddy just nodded, making it extremely obvious that she was in no way thrilled with the idea of being trapped in an OR with Owen either. But he was right, she was the best, and without a minion to send in instead, she didn't have a choice.

"Alright." She said, trying to keep the dialogue as short as possible. "I'll be there in five."

"Great. I'll see you in the OR." And with that he was off again as quickly as he had appeared.

X X X

"Just tell me why?" Owen asked, looking up from the patient in front of him to glare at Teddy.

"Why what?" She asked, not bothering to look up from what she was doing. She knew that Owen was trying to bait her, and she wasn't going to bite.

"Why you turned down a job at MEDCOM." Owen said, his anger obvious in each word.

"No." She said, glaring at Owen. They weren't going to get into this in the middle of a crowded OR.

"Altman!" He snapped,

"Hunt!" She threw his tone back at him. If nothing else, they were always good at fighting.

"Tell me!"

"No!" She said, standing her ground. She wasn't going to let Owen embarrass her today.

"Someone wanna tell me what MEDCOM is?" Baily asked, inserting herself into the argument. "It'll make this a whole lot more fun for me."

"Army Medical Command," Owen said, never taking his eyes off Teddy. "They oversee every medical operation in the US and in Europe.

"Fancy," She added with a shrug. She wasn't thrilled about getting involved in Teddy's personal life, but she did agree with Owen that this was a great opportunity for her.

"Very. She'd be instructing, inventing surgical field techniques and they're interested in funding her stem cell research!" The longer Owen went on, the more intense Baily's glare toward Teddy became.

"Sounds like a good fit," She said, her tone every bit Baily saying that she should take it.

"It's a once in a lifetime opportunity! I just don't understand how…" But before he could finish, Teddy cut him off.

"So now you're pissed that I'm not leaving?" Teddy asked, making no attempt to hide the annoyance and slight surprise in her voice.

"Where's your loyalty?" He asked. "You're being asked to serve your country." Teddy couldn't even look at him. He knew where her loyalty stood. She spent years dedicated to the Army, so he had no right to pull that card. She had enough of his patronizing bullshit.

"Do you know where we are right now, Hunt? " She asked, going in for the kill. "This is the room where my husband died. Right here, on this table, and no matter how many wonderful and amazing things happen in this room. It will always be the room where my husband died. The south elevator will always be the place where I met him, and the cafeteria will always be the place where he bought me lunch. I'd love to leave and never look back, but you're as broken and beaten as I've ever seen you, and after everything that I have put you through, and the tolerance, kindness and friendship you have shown me. I am not going to leave you because of my loyalty. I am not going to leave here for MEDCOM or anywhere else. My life is here, Owen. My friends. Why would I want to start over again?" He just looked at her, while Baily cleared her throat, trying to break the tension that had formed around the OR. She normally wasn't one to get involved in people's personal lives, but she felt bad for Teddy.

X X X

"You were looking for me?" Teddy asked, strutting into the room, her whole demeanor changed from earlier. She had a spring in her step that hadn't been there in a long time.

"We need to talk," Owen said, hating that what he was about to say was going to shatter her.

"No, we don't!" She said, seemingly un-phased by his mood. "I'm happy to stay! It'll be like old times, you and me back in Iraq."

"You're fired." Owen said, deciding not to drag it out anymore. Teddy just laughed, not believing that Owen would actually fire her.

"That's good," She said, still chuckling.

"Effective immediately. "

"Hunt?" Every ounce of happiness that she had possessed before was now gone, replaced with visible hurt.

"I wish things were different," He said, raising himself to his full height to try and show that he was confident in his decision. "But this is just the way things are shaking out. I know you have other opportunities, so if you need to make those phone calls."

"Owen just stop it!" Stop it! You can't just do this! You can't…" She couldn't find the words to make him stop and realize that he couldn't fire her like this. Seattle Grace was all she had left.

"I can, and I did." He said, the seriousness of the situation evident in his tone.

"You can't just…" But Owen cut her off.

"I already emailed the board."

"You can't just tell me when to go and when to stay!" She yelled, her emotion getting the better of her.

"I don't want you here anymore!" He yelled back, effectively silencing her. "You should have seen this coming for months! For months you have been disruptive in the OR, you have been hostile and insubordinate in front of staff and students! I can't have that! I am the chief of surgery."

"Owen I…" She started, trying to find the right words. "I was… I was… We're past that!" She kept hoping that she could find something to say that would change his mind.

"We are, because you're fired." He just stared at her, knowing that he needed to make her realize that he was serious. If he knew that it was the best thing for her, he would have let her stay, but they both knew that she needed to get away from Seattle Grace, and this MEDCOM opportunity was the perfect way to do it. She would appreciate it eventually, or at least that's what he kept telling himself. "Pack your stuff."

"You son of a bitch!" She yelled, every muscle in her body tensing as she tried to reign in her emotions. She wasn't going to let him see her cry, not over something like this. "You son of a bitch! Damnit!" She stormed out of the room before the tears started to fall.

She didn't have a job, she didn't have a girlfriend, and her best friend was on a plane somewhere in Idaho, and the one person that she wanted to see more than the world was the one person that she couldn't bare to see. It took everything she had not to collapse in the middle of the hall. She wanted to scream, or hit something, or curl up into Addison's arms; but more than anything, she wanted Owen to realize what he had before he lost it. She was living proof that letting love walk away could destroy a person. Taking a deep breath, she turned on her heels and headed back into the room, and ran straight into his arms, the tears flowing freely now.

"Don't lose her; you fight, you fight for her. Do you hear me?" She mumbled into his chest. She had lost enough love in her life to know what it felt like to have her heart ripped out of her chest, and despite everything, she would never wish that on Owen.

"You go," He said, rubbing comforting circles on her back, "And you be great." She let the sobs wrack her body as he held onto her, placing a soft kiss on her temple. They stayed like that until Teddy had managed to pull herself together enough to stand without his support. He placed a final kiss on her cheek before leaving the room without another word.

X X X

Addison was wearing a path into the carpet as she paced back and forth, trying to come up with some plan that she could use to get Teddy back. She didn't want to resort to playing dirty and breaking Teddy and Max up, but then she wanted Teddy to know that she was serious about them this time. She was standing on a precipice, and one false move and everything could fall apart.

A knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts. She considered not answering it, but quickly shelved the idea; honestly, she could use the distraction. When she swung the door open, she found herself face to face with the last person she expected to see.

"Teddy?" Addison said, breaking the awkward silence that had settled over them. "What are you doing here?" She looked her over, and couldn't help but notice her red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"I just... I didn't know where else to go." Her words caught in her throat as the tars threatened to start falling again. Addison opened the door wider and gestured for Teddy to come in.

"What happened?" She asked, sitting down beside her on the couch, close enough that Teddy could feel her body heat, but not close enough so that they were touching.

"Owen fired me," She said with a dry laugh. "Told me that I needed to move on. He thinks that Seattle Grace is holding me back. The funny thing is, he's right. I've been so trapped by the memories, that I haven't been able to move on. But when he told me to leave, all I could think about was you. All I wanted was to have you holding me and telling me that everything was going to be okay. I know that's crazy, because you shouldn't be the first person that comes to mind when I'm hurting, but you are. I still love you Addison, and as much as it hurts, I always will." She took a breath, not daring to look at Addison who hadn't said anything during Teddy's monologue. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make things awkward I'll..." But before Teddy could finish her sentence, Addison brought their lips together.

Unlike their other kisses, this one held promise off what the could be, without being hindered by fear. Every one of Teddy's senses were in overdrive as Addison's tongue begged entrance, which she happily granted. As tongues dueled for dominance, Teddy's hands found their way to Addison's waist, playing with the hem of her shirt. She could feel the heat from Addison's skin, and she knew that if they didn't stop soon, they weren't going to be able to. She pulled back just enough to be able to look Addison in the eye.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked, her apprehension obvious. Instead of answering, Addison just leaned in to recapture Teddy's lips, and lifting her onto her lap. That was all the encouragement she needed.

X X X

The sun streaming through the window woke her first. She blinked lazily into the light, taking in her surroundings as the memories of the previous night came flooding back. She couldn't help but smile as Addison let out a soft snore from beside her.

She looked absolutely beautiful in that moment. Her red hair a stark contrast to the white of the sheets, but the morning sun cast a glow across her face that made her look angelic. Teddy realized that even if Addison woke up and regretted everything, she wouldn't trade anything for this moment.

Addison shifted slightly, and the sheet that had been covering her slipped down around her waist, and Teddy gasped at the sight. She was absolutely beautiful, and after months of waiting, Teddy was able to act on her desires. She scooted closer to the still sleeping woman, and began tracing patterns on her now exposed breasts with barely there touches. Even in her sleep, Addison responded to Teddy's touched, and rolled onto her back to allow her better access. Teddy took the opportunity to replace the touches with barely there kisses, making patterns, before focusing her attentions. Running her thumb over the quickly hardening nipple, Teddy delighted in the soft moan that she received, before capturing the tightening bud between her teeth. This earned an even more enthusiastic response, and Teddy couldn't help but smile as Addison's hips began to move of their own accord. She placed a hand on her hips to still them before continuing her movements. A content sigh let her know that Addison was awake.

"Well," Addison said, her voice heavy with a mix of sleep and desire. "You sure do know how to wake a girl up in the morning."

"I couldn't help myself," Teddy said with a smirk. "You see, I have this beautiful woman in bed beside me..." Addison broke out into a grin. Teddy always did know the right thing to say, and the right time to say it. Her smile faltered slightly as the memories of what had led them to that point filtered back. Teddy instantly noticed the change, and shifted to her side so that they were face to face. She lightly ran her thumb over Addison's cheek, smiling as she leaned into the touch.

"Hey," she whispered, hooking a finger under her chin to bring her eyes up to meet her gaze. "Don't think about that right now. I know we'll have to talk about it eventually, but right now, I want you to focus on the here and now. Because right now, you're laying in bed with me, and I want to enjoy this perfect moment." To illustrate her point, she rolled over, trapping Addison's body beneath her own. She let out a surprised squeak, but didn't try and fight back. At least not until an unexpected tickle attack left them both breathless.

"Alright!" Addison squeaked, still trying to regulate her breathing, while trying to push Teddy away. "Alright! You win!" With a satisfied grin, Teddy rolled back to her side of the bed, not trying to hide her laughter.

"Glad we came to an understanding," She said, shooting Addison a smirk. Addison reached out to Teddy's hand resting between them and threaded their fingers together, reveling in the feeling of their perfect fit. Teddy squeezed her hand, and let out a content sigh. She never expected her getting fired to land her here.

They laid there in silence, just enjoying being in each other's presence. Teddy couldn't deny that she was happy, and she realized that even though she had put herself out there again, and even if Addison freaked out and ran again, at least they had one night. She knew what it felt like to hold Addison in her arms. Even though it would break her, because she had that taste of happiness, she would take that over never knowing happiness with Addison.

"What are you thinking about over there?" Addison asked, turning to face Teddy, and letting her free hand rest against her toned stomach. She tried not to smile as she felt Teddy's body react to her touch.

"You," Teddy answers honestly. She knew that now wasn't the time for games, and she hopped that her honesty wasn't going to come back to bite her in the end. Addison blushed slightly, but didn't pull away. She knew that Teddy was laying all of her cards on the table, waiting to see how she was going to react. She let the hand resting against Teddy's stomach wander, leaving a line of goosebumps in her wake.

"Well that's convenient," she said, her hand getting slightly more adventurous, "Because I was thinking about you too." Teddy couldn't stop her smile, and Addison closed the gap between them, placing a soft kiss on her lips. She wanted Teddy to know that she didn't regret what happened, and she wasn't going to run this time.

"Hopefully good things?" Teddy asked, a wicked smile playing at her lips. She had a feeling that she knew exactly what Addison was thinking.

"Very good," came her quiet response as they got most in the essence of each other. Teddy knew that they needed to talk, but she could also sense the change in Addison. She searched her eyes for the confirmation that she needed. The confirmation that Addie wasn't going to run again. Her unwavering gaze provided Teddy with everything she needed to know and more. Maybe things were going to work out after all.

"Are you hungry?" Teddy asked, pushing herself up in bed. She gave Addison a smile letting her know that she saw what she needed to see, and they were good. She just nodded, pushing herself up against the headboard as well. "Any requests?" Addison smirked as a whole list of things that she wanted flooded her mind. However, none of them were the answer that Teddy was looking for.

"Just you," She said, deciding to go with the safe answer, which was much cleaner than it could have been. Teddy blushed slightly. She still couldn't believe that they had made it here, and that Addison was really lying in bed beside her saying these things.

"I think that can be arranged," She whispered, opening her arms to Addison, who happily crawled into them. She placed a soft kiss on the top of her head, and Addison couldn't stop the smile that broke across her face. She leaned up to give Teddy a proper kiss, just to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. She really was lying there, wrapped in Teddy's arms.

"So outside of breakfast," She said with a wink, "Do you have any plans for the rest of the day?" Addison asked, snuggling closer into Addison's chest. She blew a raspberry against the exposed skin, eliciting a giggle from the woman.

"Well, seeing as I don't have a job anymore, I need to call MEDCOM and beg them to let me accept the job after all." Her voice trailed off as the events from the previous day came rushing back. Owen had fired her, and that had somehow landed her here. "What about you? Any fun plans?"

"I have a meeting this morning, but nothing other than that," She said, and she could see that the blissful haze that had surrounded them only minutes before was now gone. She wanted nothing more than to take away her pain, especially when there was something she could do about it. "Do you want to go to lunch later?" She asked, hoping to cheer her up, even just a little. A small smile made it's way onto her face.

"I'd like that," She said, leaning down to give her a kiss. "I'd like that a lot."


End file.
